The One of My Eyes
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Sasuke terlahir dengan kedua iris mata berbeda warna, mata yang dianggapnya sebagai kutukan karena dapat melihat 'sesuatu' dari alam lain/"Bunuh saja anak itu kalau tak mau mendapat sial!"/Semua orang membenci matanya hingga pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang mengatakan jika matanya sangat indah. Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih, aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini!
1. Chapter 1

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

**...**

* * *

**The One of My Eyes**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Psychic © Manabu Kaminaga**

This fict is Mine!

Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance

Dedicated for all the readers

Especially for **Zahzy, Mey Hanazaki, SSasuke23, Hn Nike, **and many more (Gak bisa sebutin semuanya)

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

**...**

* * *

**Chapter : 1**

"Aku berangkat dulu," ucap seorang anak lelaki yang mulai beranjak dewasa seraya berlari kecil keluar rumahnya. Sebuah tas ransel hitam kecil berada di punggungnya dengan lambang sekolah menengah _junior_ ternama di kota Otogakure itu.

"Hati-hati, Itachi_-nii_!" teriak anak laki-laki lainnya yang nampak beberapa tahun lebih muda daripada anak dengan nama Itachi tadi.

"Pasti, Sasuke!" jawab Itachi seraya sedikit menoleh kebelakang dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya kepada adiknya tersebut hingga akhirnya Itachi menghilang dibalik belokan rumahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kakaknya telah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju halaman belakang, tempat dimana ia biasa bermain dan menghabiskan waktu selama Itachi sekolah. Disana terdapat sebuah rumah pohon sederhana yang didalamnya terdapat berbagai macam mainan miliknya dan kakaknya. Kesanalah tujuan utama kaki mungil anak itu melangkah.

"Haah..." Sasuke menghala nafas pelan setelah ia berhasil mendaki rumah pohonya dengan selamat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala diletakkan diatas boneka berbentuk bulat dengan motif seperti bola sepak. Sasuke kemudian mengambil PSP yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya berada untuk dimainkan. Namun sebelum ia sempat menekan tombol ON untuk menghidupkan benda tersebut, secara tak sengaja ia melihat pantulan identik wajahnya dari layar PSP tersebut. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah seorang anak laki-laki polos yang cukup rupawan. Dengan kulit wajahnya seputih porselen, pipinya yang bulat nan lucu, bibir tipisnya yang merah khas anak kecil- ah sungguh sangat polos sekali. Tapi, ada satu yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit tak suka pada pantulan wajahnya tersebut. Ya, pantulan dari kelopak matanya yang menampilkan iris berlainan. Satu yang sebelah kanan berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan langit malam yang gulita, sedangkan satunya lagi yang sebelah kiri berwarna merah pekat seolah warna darah segar.

_Brraaaaaak..._

Sasuke menghempas PSP yang tadi berada ditangannya itu ke sembarang arah tanpa adanya rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun.

Ia kesal saat melihat pantulan wajahnya.

Ia membenci perwujudan dirinya.

Ia tak suka.

Ya, ia kesal dan membencinya.

Kenapa?

"Ah, kau harus segera mengambil tindakan sebelum anak itu membawa sial lagi!" Secara sayup-sayup, Sasuke mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang wanita yang nampaknya sedang mengobrol di halaman belakang tetangga terdekat sebelahnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Saudaramu telah meninggal beberapa saat lalu, dan aku yakin, pasti karena mata anak itu yang membawa sial."

"Iya, matanya yang berlainan warna itu, ah aku sangat ngeri melihatnya. Dia bagaikan titisan setan saja," timpal wanita yang lainnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku juga agak takut jika anak itu nantinya malah kembali mengundang malapetaka lain jika terus berada di rumahku." Kali ini Sasuke yakin jika yang berbicara itu adalah bibinya, orang yang telah merawat Itachi dan dirinya semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Belum cukup 'kah bibinya tersebut dengan segala deskriminasi kepadanya hanya karena sebelah matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut? Sejak awal Sasuke sudah bersabar menerima semua perlakuan tidak adil atas dirinya. Mulai dari ia tak boleh bermain keluar halaman rumah, karena khawatir jika para tetangga menjadi takut atau resah jika melihat warna bola matanya yang berbeda. Lalau Sasuke juga dilarang bersekolah seperti Itachi karena alasan yang sama. Hei, itu sungguh tidak adil, bukan?

Hanya Itachi yang mau menganggap penting keberadaannya. Ya, hanya kakaknya tersebut setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Sasuke memandang sayu sebuah foto yang berbingkai dan digantung salah satu dinding rumah poson tersebut. Disana terdapat gambar dirinya saat masih berusia tujuh tahun, Sasuke nampak baru akan masuk sekolah dasar karena penampilannya yang menggunakan sebuah seragam berwarna biru tua dengan celana hitam yang serupa dengan apa yang dikenakan Itachi disampingnya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tampak tersenyum manis sembari menggandeng pria dewasa yang menggunakan tuxedo dengan gagahnya. Ya, mereka adalah keluarganya. Keluarga yang dengan ikhlas menerima keberadaannya dan mau mengakuinya. Namun, kini semua bagaikan mimpi belaka akibat kecelakaan maut yang menimpa mobil ayahnya saat akan menjemput ia dan Itachi di sekolah. Ayah dan ibunya tewas seketika dalam kejadiaan itu, dan mengharuskannya bersama Itachi tinggal dirumah bibinya karena mereka masih belum bisa merawat diri sendiri.

"Sasuke... kau diatas? Turunlah!" Sasuke mendengar teriakan yang membuyarkan alam lamunannya dan memanggilnya dari bawah, membuat ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya sekedar mendongakkan kepalanya keluar jendela untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Turunlah!" Ternyata bibinya, eh?

Dengan patuh, Sasuke segera turun dari rumah pohon tadi. Setibanya di bawah, anak yang memiliki dua warna berbeda pada iris matanya tersebut dapat melihat tatapan tak suka yang dilontarkan wanita itu kepadanya. Ya, Sasuke cukup sadar diri atas hal tersebut.

"Ayo ikut bibi sebentar. Kau pasti jenuh berada dirumah terus setiap hari," ucap wanita tadi dengan senyum licik yang sangat kentara. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban patuh.

"Bagus." Dan wanita itu pun menuntun tangan Sasuke kecil untuk mengikutinya menuju dimana sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah terparkir.

_Wuuuush..._

Mobil itu melaju diantara pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekeran di pinggir jalan yang sedang mereka lalui. Ya, kini Sasuke dan bibinya sedang dalam mobil yang bahkan Sasuke tak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Ia hanya pasrah akan apa yang harus dialaminya nanti.

_Ckiiit..._

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di pinggir sebuah jurang terjal yang dibatasi dengan sebuah pagar besi sederhana. Sasuke dan bibinya turun lalu berjalan kearah pinggir jurang tersebut. daerah itu sangat sepi karena sudah merupakan kawasan yang akan memasuki hutan dan jarang sekali ada orang yang lewat disana. Sasuke hanya memandang datar pada keadaan sekitar yang tentu saja terasa sangat asing.

"Aw..." Wanita paruh baya itu memekik saat sapu tangannya terbawa angin dan tersangkut di kawat pinggiran jurang tadi. Atau kita bisa menyebutnya dengan 'sengaja' diterbangkan. "Aduh, saputanganku. Hiks..." wanita itu mengisak kecil dan menampakkan raut wajah sedihnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa tahu akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. " Hiks, Sasuke... tolong ambilkan saputangan bibi itu, karena itu sangat berharga buat bibi," wanita itu kembali mengisak pelan seraya menangkupkan telapak tangan pada wajahnya. Ah, Sandiwara!

"Baik, Bi." Sasuke tahu, ia sangat tahu akan apa yang sedang bibinya rencanakan. Ya, ia cukup pintar sebagai salah satu keturunan Uchiha untuk mengetahui rencana licik murahan seperti itu. Tapi anak laki-laki itu pasrah, ia sudah rela jika memang harus mengakhiri nyawanya saat ini. karena toh keberadaannya juga banyak membuat orang sekelilingnya merasa tak nyaman. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia dengan senang hati berjalan di jalan yang akan mempertemukannya kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke kecil itu mulai memanjat pagar pembatas lalu menitinya pelan seraya berusaha menggapai sapu tangan bibinya yang tersangkut di besi pagar tersebut. namun tubuh sasuke terlalu mungil untuk dapat menjangkaunya.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, ia tau ini akan jadi akhir dari segalanya, tapi...

_Haaaapp..._

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

... ia sudah siap dengan takdirnya.

"Bagus!"

Dan sebuah senyum kepuasan terkembang dengan angkuhnya di bibir wanita itu.

**xxxxx**

"Ah, sial!" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam legam mencuat itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa tak nyaman.

"Sial, mimpi itu lagi. Ck!" pemuda itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya diatas bangku panjang di dalam sebuah ruangan klub. Ia memijit keningnya pelan karena rasa pusing yang menderanya akibat mimpi buruk di tidur siangnya barusan.

Mimpi?

Hmm... mungkin sebenarnya bukan mimpi, hanya sepenggal ingatan menyedihkan tentang masa lalu yang sampai terbawa dalam alam tidurnya.

Jadi?

Ya, pemuda tampan yang baru saja terbangun itu adalah tokoh Sasuke kecil tadi yang kini telah beranjak dewasa menjadi pemuda dengan wajah rupawan.

Kenapa masih hidup?

Ah, itu mungkin karena faktor keberuntungannya, hanyut dengan sebalok papan kayu setelah terjun ke dalam jurang terjal yang ternyata di dasarnya terdapat sungai. Jika ditanya tentang bagaimana ia bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat curam nan terjal tersebut, sekali lagi kembali ke topik diatas... Keberuntungan!

Dan sekarang ia tak lagi tinggal di kota Oto dimana dulu ia pernah tinggal bersama bibi dan kakaknya. Papan kayu yang telah menyelamatkannya itu membawanya ke arah hilir sungai kota asing dimana ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kota itu sebelumnya. Penuh perjuangan untuk dapat bertahan hidup sebatang kara di kota asing tersebut. Sasuke kecil itu bahkan sampai menjadi anak malang yang tidur seadanya di emperan toko atau daerah kumuh lainnya demi bertahan hidup hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan naruto, anak lelaki yang berusia sebaya dengannya. Dan karena pertemuan itulah ia lalu tinggal bersama keluarga Naruto, beruntung ayah dan ibu Naruto sama sekali tak merasa ketakutan saat melihat dua iris warna matanya yang berlainan meskipun pada awalnya mereka sempat kaget namun akhirnya dengan sedikit penjelasan dan rengekan dari Naruto, ayah ibunya pun mau mengerti.

_BRAAAAAAK..._

"_TEMEE_..."

Oh, ini dia rupanya.

"...Apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, _Teme_?" Pemuda yang telah membuka pintu ruang klub dengan kasar itu berteriak dengan nyaring seolah orang yang sedang dipanggilnya itu menderita sakit pada indra pendengarannya.

"Ck, berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Jangan membuka pintu seolah kau akan menghancurkannya! Dan jangan berteriak seolah aku ini tuli, _Baka dobe_!" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ya..ya..ya, maafkan aku, _Teme_!" Pemuda yang mendapat julukan '_Baka Dobe'_ itu menunjukkan raut wajah penuh penyesalannya yang malah terlihat sangat konyol.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu, _Teme_?"

"Hn, sudah. Besok akan segera aku kirimkan ke perusahaan."

Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang _editor _untuk berbagai perusahaan majalah yang membutuhkan jasanya. Ia tak bisa selamanya berpangkutangan pada keluarga besar Namikaze. Setelah lulus dari pendidikan _junior high school,_ Sasuke yang mendapat beasiswa masuk ke salah satu _senior high school_ ternama itu langsung berpamitan untuk memisahkan diri dari keluarga Namikaze yang telah dengan tulus mau merawat dan menyayanginya selama ini. bukan karena Sasuke sombong, tapi ia tak ingin terus-terusan merepotkan keluarga Naruto. Karenanya, sejak masih duduk di bangku _elemntary school_ yang dibiayai oleh orang tua Naruto, Sasuke sudah belajar menjadi seorang editor dan mengambil beberapa orderan yang memintanya jasanya di bidang edit gambar, logo dan sebagainya. Dari pekerjaan kecil itulah Sasuke berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan mampu membeli sebuah apartment sederhana yang sebagian juga ia mendapat tambahan uang dari kakaknya.

Ah, ya... Itachi sangat shock saat dulu bibinya mengatakan jika Sasuke menghilang. Namun sekali lagi, Uchiha terlalu pandai untuk di bohongi. Itachi sudah hapal betul bagaimana tatapan tidak suka yang sering ia temui kala bibinya memandang adik semata wayangnya tersebut. Itachi tau, Sasuke tidaklah hilang dengan sendirinya. Dengan kesabaran dan keteguhan, akhirnya Itachi bisa mengetahui bahwa adiknya berada di kota Konoha dalam naungan keluarga Namikaze. Itachi sangat senang karena adiknya tersebut masih hidup, dan secara diam-diam ia juga terkadang datang menjenguk Sasuke.

"Malam ini _Kaa-san_ mengundangmu untuk makan malam," ucap bocah dengan rambut jabrik berwarna pirang itu lagi.

"Aku usahakan untuk mampir," jawab Sasuke sekenanya seraya kembali memangku laptop hitam miliknya yang menampilkan email dari beberapa perusahaan untuk kembali memberinya beberapa tugas baru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Segeralah kerumah karena _kaa-san_ sudah sangat merindukanmu,_ Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Ah, iya. Pakai lensa matamu sebelum ada orang lain yang datang!" ucap Naruto lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang setelah menutup pintu.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore hari. Rasanya sekolah sudah sangat sepi dan tak mungkin ada siswa yang masih mau tinggal di tempat ini kalau bukan karena terpaksa. Ah, pengecualian untuk dirinya tentu saja.

Pria itu melirik monitor laptopnya yang kini sedang dalam mode _Hibernate _sehingga layarnya menjadi gelap dan nampak pantulan dirinya.

Ah, mata itu?

Berwarna merah...

Mata yang mengerikan bukan?

Apalagi jika kalian tau tentang kemampuan yang sebenarnya dari mata itu.

Ya, kemampuan yang sudah sejak lama Sasuke ketahui namun ia sembunyikan dari orang lain.

Mata terkutuk itu sebenarnya-

**Dapat melihat ...**

_BRRRAAAAAAAKK_

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. hah..." Nampak seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sepinggang itu tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah ia membuka- ah mungkin lebih tepatnya mendobrak paksa pintu. "To-tolong aku!" Dan kini seenaknya perempuan yang telah masuk tanpa permisi itu meminta pertolongan. Ugh, tidak sopan sama sekali! Sasuke hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa menunjukkan raut peduli. "Hei kau, tolong aku! Temanku.. dia- hah.. hah.. –di gudang itu." Gadis itu berkata dengan nada tersendat-sendat seolah pasokan oksigen di dunia ini telah habis untuknya.

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Nona!" Nampaknya Sasuke mulai menaruh belas kasihan pada gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Haaaaah.. Fiuuuuh.." Gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah muda lembut itu menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkannya agar jalur respirasinya kembali normal. "Temanku, dia menjerit di gudang belakang. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, tapi tadi nampaknya ia baik-baik saja. Ia terus berteriak meskipun aku telah berusaha menenangkannya. Aku bingung hendak meminta bantuan siapa karena tak ada orang lagi di gedung sekolah ini, sampai akhirnya aku melihat mobil Naruto yang keluar dari parkiran, dan itu langsung mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang sering berada di ruangan klub ini sampai larut. Karena itu-"

"Ya, aku mengerti!" Sasuke menyela ucapan gadis yang dinilainya sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan karena berbicara panjang lebar tanpa memberi jeda pada susunan kalimatnya. Ck, merepotkan, eh!

"Kalau begitu ayo lekas tolong temanku!"

"Hah..." Tak ada pilihan lain, bukan? "Baiklah, ayo tunjukkan dimana tempatnya!" Sasuke yang menjawab dengan nada malas itu segera menaruh laptop hitamnya ke atas meja di sampingnya, lalu ia pun berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah gadis yang bahkan tak pernah dikenalinya tersebut.

_Tap... Tap.. Tap.._

Hanya deru langkah tergesa-gesa yang terdengar sepanjang koridor sepi menuju letak gudang belakang yang mereka lewati. Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadis di depannya tersebut menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai gudang belakang tempat menyimpan barang-barang bekas yang sudah tak terpakai.

"HAAAAAAAARRRGH..."

"I-itu suara temanku," ucap gadis merah muda itu lagi seraya berlari masuk ke dalam gudang dan langsung memeluk seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sepertinya adalah teman dekatnya. "Ino-_chan_, tenanglah! Aku sudah membawakan bantuan untukmu, ku mohon tenanglah!" gadis pirang yang tengah meronta dengan tubuh mengejang di lantai gudang itu berteriak seolah sedang mengalami rasa sakit luar biasa.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan gudang tersebut lalu ia menelusuri daerah sekelilingnya dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah mneyoroti tiap sudut ruangan itu. Sasuke menyaksikan dimana gadis dengan nama Ino itu sedang mengejang kesakitan dengan kondisi sangat memprihatinkan, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah lukisan bangunan tua yang tergeletak di samping dua gadis itu. Lukisan yang aneh, dan... ehm?

"Hey, kamu! Jangan diam saja, tolong bantu aku menenangkan sahabatku ini!" Gadis merah muda menyebalkan itu berteriak sebal kepada Sasuke yang masih menampakkan raut _stoic_nya seolah sama sekali tak perduli. Bagaimana bisa, seorang gadis sedang berteriak kesakitan dan ia hanya diam saja berdiri mematung seoalah tak melihat.

"HAAAAAAAAAAARGH..." Gadis pirang yang kini tampak mengejang-ngejang itu kembali berteriak melengking. Pakaiannya kusut dan nampak kotor karena debu yang terdapat di gudang ini. raut wajahnya menunjukkan seolah ia menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Kedua matanya melotot seolah iris _aquamarine_ itu hendak meloncat keluar.

"Katakan saja apa maumu! Dan berhenti mengganggu gadis itu!" kini Sasuke nampak menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sehingga membuat gadis merah muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya mengira lelaki itu sudah tidak waras.

"..."

"Hn, akan ku lakukan jika kau berjanji tak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi." Sasuke mengambil lukisan tua itu dan menggantungnya di sudut dinding gudang.

"Hey, kamu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila, eh? Cepat bantu aku sini!"

"Cih, berisik!" Setelah menaruh lukisan itu kembali, Sasuke pun melangkah menuju dua gadis tadi. Kemudian Sasuke menatap datar kepada gadis pirang yang masih kejang-kejang, "Aku akan menepati janjiku, jadi tenang saja!" Entah kepada siapa Sasuke berkata, yang jelas...

"Ah, dia berhenti mengejang." Gadis merah muda itu menatap Sasuke seolah mengucapkan rasa syukur dan terimakasih. Perempuan yang sedari tadi berteriak itu kini mulai berhenti meronta kesakitan dan secara perlahan jatuh pulas dalam dekapan gadis merah muda.

"Ayo kita bawa ke ruang UKS," ucap Sasuke sembari menggendong gadis pirang yang sekarang telah jatuh pingsan itu menuju ruang kesehatan untuk diistirahatkan.

... masalahnya terselesaikan.

Setelah membaringkan gadis pirang itu diatas ranjang minimalis ruang kesehatan tersebut, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk kembali ke ruangan klubnya dan meninggalkan dua gadis itu disana.

Tapi...

"Tunggu!" Gadis merah muda itu lagi, eh? Ya, gadis itu berlari mengejar Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa pria itu telah pergi.

_BRRUUUUAAAK..._

Dan dengan tidak elitnya, gadis merah muda itu menabrak Sasuke keras sehingga mereka berdua jatuh terjungkal dalam posisi duduk.

"Aw..."

"Huh,_ Baka_!"

"_Gomenasai_, aku hanya ingin mengejarmu saja tadi," ucap gadis itu seraya meringis pelan, nampaknya ia merasa sedikit nyeri pada tubuhnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menatap bosan.

"Ah... Mata itu-"

_Deg..._

Gawat! Sasuke lupa jika ia belum memakai lensa matanya.

"-indah ..."

Dengan berani, gadis merah muda tadi segera merangkak menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk di lantai koridor sekolah. Setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sakura menatap langsung dengan berani pada dua iris yang berbeda warna tersebut. tak ada rasa takut atau ngeri pada tatapan antusias sang emerald itu, yang ada hanyalah rasa-

"... Sangat indah!"

-kagum?

Gadis dengan surai berwarna senada seperti bunga khas jepang itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi pemuda dihadapannya yang memiliki dua iris mata berbeda warna tersebut. pancaran emeraldnya nampak antusias dan memancarkan sinar kekaguman akan sesuatu yang tengah ia tatap. Mereka berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

Sasuke terdiam, ia bahkan tak mampu sekedar berkedip dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sang emerald ini. Entah mengapa jerat permata hijau itu begitu memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan tenggelam dalam lautan klorofil. Tetap berenang dalam intens rimbunnya hutan permata itu.

"Ah, maaf!" gadis manis itu melepaskan tangkupan dua tangannya begitu sadar akan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dan kembali berdiri tegap sembari berusaha menstabilkan reaksi tubuhnya barusan.

"Ah, namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura, kalau kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke ya?"

"Hn!" Ah, Sasuke merasa berbangga diri. Rupanya ia cukup terkenal juga di sekolah ini. Bagaimana ia tidak terkenal jika ia termasuk dalam daftar pencarian gadis-gadis di sekolahnya.

"A-ano, terimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi." Sakura berkata seraya sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Aa, tidak masalah."

"Kalau boleh tau, mata itu-" Ini dia pertanyaan yang sangat ingin dihindari oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sakura bersikeras, ia berlari menyusul Sasuke lalu ikut berjalan beriringan disamping pemuda itu. "Kedua matamu berbeda warna, aku tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya-"

_BRAAAAAK..._

Sasuke mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura ke tembok koridor lalu menghimpitnya menggunakan dua tangannya. Kembali mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Kembali pula mereka saling menatap. Entah menganapa, ia tidak suka saat gadis itu membicarakan matanya yang berbeda warna, yang baginya merupakan mata kutukan pembawa sial baginya dan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Mata ini adalah mata kutukan! Mata ini adalah mata pembawa sial-"

"TIDAK! Mata milikmu itu .. sangat indah!" Sakura membantah ucapan Sasuke, "Mata itu unik, aku menyukainya." Sakura membantah tegas dengan nada sedikit sayu.

_DEG..._

Ini pertama! Ya, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memuji secara terang-terangan pada kedua iris matanya yang berbeda warna itu. Bahkan, gadis ini bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Ia tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya, mereka baru berinteraksi hari ini.

"Mata ini memiliki kemampuan khusus, yaitu melihat apa yang seharusnya tak bisa dilihat-"

"..."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya mendengar Sasuke yang entah mengapa malah bercerita akan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh iris matanya yang berbeda warna tersebut.

"-mata ini namanya, **Sharingan**! Mata kiriku ini bisa melihat segala apa yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata kananku."

'Mata ini dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia biasa.'

**...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**...**

**A/N :** Taraaaa... Oke, bertemu lagi dengan Author cupu tapi tetap eksis (?) yang sedang mencoba peruntungannya (?) di dunia FFn ini.. #plakk XD hehehe... yosh tentunya dalam fic multi chap rated M dari Ayy lagi. dan oke, kenapa harus rated M? Yeah, you know lah.. *siulsiul* Typo ada gak? Udah di edit tapi kalau emang masih ada typo -_- mohon dimaklumi aja yah! dan untuk penjelasan adegan di chap ini, akan di jelaskan di chap mendatang..

Oke dah, gimana dengan ceritanya? Ini idenya dapat waktu temenku baca komix Psychic. So, tanggapannya gimana? Review please!

Salam Hangat Slalu,

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aishie Schiffer** : aah.. makasih ^_^ iya ini udah updet chap 2.. review lagi yak.

**Rara chan** : alurnya berat yah? ya oke dah ntar saya akan buat lebih ringan agar mudah dinikmati... mohon tanggapannya lagi yah untuk chap ini ^_^

**chachaa** : keren? sankyuuu *hug* ini udah dilanjut sayonk... ripiuw lagi yah ^_^

**sami haruchi 2** : iya ini udah dilanjut.. review lagi yah ^_^

**Karasu Uchiha** : ah ayy udah liat animenya sampai tamat :D Hehehe... ini udah updet chapter 2.. semoga suka yah ^_^

**Ran Murasaki SS** : Ok, udah di lanjutt... ripiuw lagi!

**arumru kuroi-ru** : iyaa... ini idenya dari phsychic.. tapi ntar alurnya bakal beda banget.. ^_^ hohoho *kampleng* okehh.. ripiuw lagi yak!

**Hikari 'ShiChi' ndychan** : iya ini udah updet.. tapi maaf gak bisa kilat ^_^

**Baka Iya SS** : Iya betull seperti Kakashi ^_^ hohoho *barusadar* minta ripiuwnya lagi yak!

**SakuraChiha93** : gomeen... gomen.. gomen gak bisa updet kilat dikarenakan UAS dan ulangan yang bejibun.. gomen... hehehe masih minat baca kan? review lagi yak!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : ini udah di lanjut senpai... *kissu* minta saran yah senpai untuk chap ini ^_^

**SSasuke 23** : kenapa kalau pennamenya disebut? gak boleh? *asahkusanagi* heheheh :D bibinya masih ada.. tp ntar aja lah dia keluarnya :D skrg fokus ke hubungan SasuSaku dulu :D oke, repiew lagi yak!

me: iya ini udah updet tp maaf gak bisa kilat ._.v

**Neko-chan** : iya ini udah di updet.. maaf ya soal alurnya kemarin yg ngebut... soalnya saya gak mau fokus tentang Sasuke ekcil, tapi fokus ke masa Sasuke setelah bertemu Sakura ^_^ hehehe minta pendapatnya lagi yah tentang chap ini.

**limfaQ** : dukung? beneran? aaaah makasiiiiih.. *pelukeret* ini udah lanjut... ripiuw lagi yak! ^_^

**Ayano Futabatei :** maaf... maaf.. maaf gak buru-buru dilanjutkan.. habisnya masa UAS memaksa saya untuk harus fokus ke pelajaran dulu.. maaf yah :( *terimanasib* oke, minta reviewnya lagi yak ^_^

**Nina317Elf** : iya bener-bener.. Sakura bagai penyejuk musim... *hugSakura-chan* minta reviewnya lagi yah ^_^

**Light of Sky** : iya bener... kuchik-chan, minta reviewnya lagi yak! ^_^

**Sky Pea-chan** : iya ini udah di updet.. review lagi yah ^^

**Sami Haruchi** : kalau saya sih rate M karena akan ada unsur dewasa seperti kekerasan, alkohol dan (maybe) lime+lemon *bukakartumesum* okeh ripiuw lagi yah ^_^

**MeyHanazaki1** : iya hebat matanya Sasu... ini udah updet kok kak mey... ripiuw lagi ya, onee-chan *kedipkedip*

**SandriThePrinceOfScorpio** : kamu mesum... *jitakpakekusanagi* :D hehehehe

Yosh, udah selesai balas reviewnya... maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama ya.. ^_^

* * *

...

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

**.**

**.**

**The One of My Eyes**

**By: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, serta Psychic adalah milik Manabu Kaminaga. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : 2**

"Hahahahahaa..." Sakura tertawa keras saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke. 'Mata yang dapat melihat segala hal yang tak dapat dilihat oleh manusia lain?' Jangan bercanda!

"Kau tak percaya?" Biasanya Sasuke selalu menyembunyikan semuanya seorang diri. Ia bahkan tak pernah memberitahukan perihal masalah ini kepada kakaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hahahahahahaa..." Sakura masih tergelak pelan sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Temanmu tadi berteriak kesakitan seperti itu karena ulah seorang wanita berambut pendek yang tak ingin lukisannya di pindah dari gudang tersebut."

_DEG..._

Benar? Ya, benar sekali! Sakura dan Ino memang sedang berniat mencari koleksi lukisan-lukisan para senior pendahulu mereka untuk dipajang di ruang klub melukis. Namun saat Ino akan memindahkan sebuah lukisan tua yang bergambar bangunan mewah seperti kastil itulah ia mulai berteriak kesakitan seperti sedang disiksa. Dan, darimana Sasuke bisa tahu itu?

"Ka-kau?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kan?"

'Jadi lelaki tersebut memang tak berbohong? Mustahil sekali!'

"..."

"..."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi, semua terlarut dalam alam pikirannya, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke sama-sama tenggelam dalam alam lamunan masing-masing. Saling berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dan lakukan.

Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tertutup kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada kakaknya sendiri pun juga begitu. Tapi mengapa dengan gadis merah muda yang bernama Sakura tersebut, ia jadi bisa lebih membuka diri? Bahkan ia menceritakan sebuah rahasia besarnya kepada gadis dengan nama musim semi tersebut. hey, mereka bahkan baru saja berkenalan tak lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi, tatapan permata emerald itu... Ck, merepotkan, eh?

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Sakura yang masih terdiam dalam alam khayalannya segera tersadar saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah beranjak dari posisinya semula yang tengah menghimpitnya di tembok, kini pemuda itu telah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar gadis_ pink_ tadi kembali memanggilnya. "Ruang klub," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Hey tunggu!" dan gadis musim semi itu kembali mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura. ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh seolah mengabaikan gadis merah muda tersebut.

"..."

"Hey, aku masih belum percaya dengan ceritamu. Yah, kau memang benar bahwa kami sedang mencari lukisan tua milik alumni terdahulu sekolah ini, tapi itu hanya kebetulan saja kan? Itu tak memberi bukti tentang kebenaran ucapanmu."

_Tuing..._

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke, apa maksud gadis itu? Ia menuduhnya telah berbohong dan seolah telah mengarang cerita tentang matanya itu, eh? Ah konyol sekali.

Sasuke tak lagi menyahuti ucapan Sakura, baginya sama sekali tak penting tentang gadis itu mau percaya atau tidak. Ia terus berjalan ke arah ruang klubnya, dan masuk lalu kembali duduk diatas sofa seraya mengambil laptop hitam yang sedari tadi telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ah, aku tahu! Kau terobsesi oleh cerita horor film hantu, ya? Sampai kau berimajinasi segitu tingginya. Atau kau sedang membaca novel dengan genre suspense?"

_Tuing..._

Perempatan siku lainnya kembali muncul di kepala pemuda itu. Betapa tidak, jadi gadis itu menganggapnya seorang maniak film atau novel dengan kisah horor lalu mengaplikasikannya di dunia nyata? Huh, sekali lagi .. konyol sekali! Dan, hey sejak kapan gadis itu masuk ke ruangan klubnya? Apa jangan-jangan ia adalah seorang _stalker_? Oke, pikirannya mulai terkontaminasi virus ngaco dari gadis tadi.

Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming, ia mulai fokus pada pekerjaan di laptopnya tanpa mau ambil pusing pada ucapan gadis cerewet itu.

"Ah kalau memang begitu, bolehkah aku meminjam novel atau kaset dari film horor milikmu itu? Sepertinya kisahnya cukup menarik?"

Cukup! Cukup sudah dengan segala omongan kosong gadis pink tersebut!

"Haruno Sasori."

"Ha? A-apa kau bilang?" Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah nama disebutkan oleh Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"Haruno Sasori, saudara laki-lakimu yang telah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena tertabrak truk saat mengejarmu."

_DEG..._

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'

"Anak laki-laki itu kini berada di belakang kananmu."

"Hahahaha.. berhenti berbicara hal konyol, Uchiha_-san_!" Sakura tertawa seakan berusaha menepis apa yang sedang Sasuke katakan. Namun, tawa itu terdengar sangat miris dan menyayat hati.

"Kau sedih 'kan? Karena saudaramu itu meninggal saat bermain dneganmu? Kau merasa bersalah?"

"Berhenti! Berhenti berbicara seperti itu!"

"Berusaha mengelak, eh?"

"BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! SASORI_-NII_ MENINGGAL KARENA KECEROBOHANNYA SENDIRI." Sakura berteriak keras membuat Sasuke harus menutup telinganya jika tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah.

_Tes... Tes... Tes..._

Air mata itu mengalir dari balik kelopak emerald. Sakura tersungkur di lantai dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan badannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Hn?"

"A-aku, bukan aku yang membunuh Sasori-nii. Bukan aku! Hiks..." Sakura terus saja berkata seperti itu sembari menangis, membuat Sasuke yang entah mengapa menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Tapi toh ini salah gadis itu juga yang terus mendesaknya dan mengatainya sebagai pembohong karena maniak pada cerita horor. Jadi, impas bukan?

Tapi...

Tak tega juga rasanya melihat gadis merah muda itu terus mengisak karenanya. Perlahan Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya setelah sebelumnya menaruh laptop hitamnya di atas meja.

_Greeeb..._

Entah karena keberanian apa, Sasuke memeluk gadis musim semi itu. Ya, ini sangat aneh. Padahal ia terkenal karena sikap tidak pedulinya pada orang lain, tapi mengapa dengan gadis yang baru saja ia kenal ini malah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau kau masih tak terima dengan kematiannya, tapi dia berkata jika ia sudah memaafkanmu dan sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu atas kematiannya di masa lampau." Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura seraya masih etrus mebelai-belai rambut gadis itu seolah berusaha menenangkannya, walau sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan seorang perempuan yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks... Sasori-_nii_.. hiks.." Sakura masih menangis. Luka dalam yang telah ia tutupi selama lima tahun belakangan ini, kini harus kembali menganga lebar karena pemuda Uchiha yang tengah memeluknya sekarang.

Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam pada Sakura yang masih terisak. "Apa kau mau melihat saudaramu itu?"

"..."

Sebuah tawaran yang cukup mengagetkan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat kembali kakak laki-lakinya yang nyata telah meninggal dan dikuburkan lima tahun lalu.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya akan omonganku, aku akan buktikan kepadamu. Tutup matamu dan pegang tanganku," ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura melakukan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya dan tangannya pun terdiam saat jemari besar Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Sekarang bukalah!"

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang indah emerald yang langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok saudara kandung lelakinya yang telah meninggal lima tahun silam. Pemuda dengan wajah manisnya, manik mata hazel dan rambut merah lembut yang sangat persis dengan ayahnya.

"_Onii-san_..."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, ia kemudian berdiri lalu menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud menggapai tubuh kakaknya yang nampak sedang tersenyum.

"_Onii-san_... Maaf-"

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, aku begini karena memang sudah takdirku, Saku-_chan_." Demi langit yang menaungi bumi, Sakura berani bersumpah jika ia dapat mendengar alunan suara maskulin sosok kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hiks... _Onii-san_~" Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya yang melesak keluar. Liquid bening itu jatuh meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuknya. "_Onii-san_, Sakura merindukan _nii-san_."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Saku-chan. Aku ingin bermain bersama denganmu lagi. Tapi tenanglah, meski kita tak dapat bermain bersama di dunia nyata, percayalah bahwa aku selalu bersamamu. Di hatimu~" Sasori menyentuh tangan Sakura. walau kulit keduanya tak dapat bersentuhan karena sosok Sasori yang seolah tembus padang dan transparan tersebut, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan kakaknya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, _Onii-san_. Hiks~" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan begitu ia menangkap sosok Sasori yang semakin memudar.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Saku."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, semua menjadi gelap bagi Sakura.

**xxxxx**

"Kau lama sekali, _Teme_!"

"Hn, tadi ada urusan."

"Aargh, alasan konyol."

"Hn."

Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah keluarga Namikaze, langsung disambut omelan Naruto karena kedatangannya yang 'nyaris' telat dari jam perjanjian tadi. Well, silahkan salahkan gadis cerewet berambut _pink_ tadi yang telah memaksanya untuk terlibat dalam hal berbau mistis. Ia juga harus kerepotan saat gadis pink itu pingsan setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mempertemukannya dengan arwah kakaknya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Semoga gadis yang ia tinggalkan di ranjang UKS itu baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ayo masuk! Makan malamnya sudah siap," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik berambut merah panjang sepingggul sembari tersenyum ramah kepada Sasuke dan mengajak lelaki tampan itu untuk masuk dan menuju dapur.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Kushina memasak sangat banyak malam ini, jadi kalian punya kewajiban untuk menghabiskan semuanya," ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning jabrik yang sekilas sangat mirip dengan Naruto hanya saja ini dalam versi dewasa.

"Lihat saja nanti,_ Tou-san_! Aku akan menghabiskan ramen spesial buatan _Kaa-san_." Naruto menyahut seraya melirik ke arah ramen dengan campuran daging spesial buatan ibunya, membuat yang lain tertawa renyah akibat nada ucapannya.

Sasuke pun kemudian menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang bersama keluarga Namikaze. Ya, ini lah keluarga yang dengan tulus mau menerima kehadirannya. Setidaknya, selain keluarga kandungnya sendiri tentunya.

"_Teme_, kau yakin tak mau menginap saja disini bersamaku?" Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang menaiki motor sport birunya. Mereka telah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya, dan kini Sasuke akan kembali ke apartement miliknya.

"Tidak, ada beberapa pekerjaan yang ingin segera ku selesaikan." Sasuke menjawab sembari mulai menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Hah... ya, terserahlah!" sahut Naruto.

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Sasuke_-kun_! jika nanti ada waktu luang, berkunjunglah lagi ke sini." Kali ini wanita yang memiliki nama Kushina itu berkata seraya tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Hn! Aku berangkat." Sasuke pun mulai menjalankan motornya perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Namikaze tadi.

_Wuuuuzh..._

Angin malam yang dingin itu menerpa tubuh tegap Sasuke yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan sepi yang sedang ia lalui. Mungkin untuk sebagian orang, ini akan jadi hal yang cukup mebuat bulu kuduk merinding, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. bukan hanya di tempat yang sepi seperti sekarang, tapi di tempat ramai pun ia dapat melihat berbagai macam makhluk yang ia yakini berasal dari alam berbeda dengannya. Yah, semua berkat kekuatan mata kirinya.

_Syuuuuuush..._

_DEG... DEG..._

_Ckiiiiiiit..._

Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak nyaman. Lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang saat tatapannya bersibobrok dengan seorang makhluk yang juga menatapnya.

_Bruuuuuuum..._

Sasuke langsung membelokkan motornya dan melaju menuju jalan lain yang bukan merupakan lintasan ke arah apartmennya.

"Tolooooooong... Toooolong..."

_Nguuuuuung... Ckkiiiiiiit_..

Tiba di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi nan gelap.

"Lepaskan dia!" Sasuke memarkirkan motornya secara asal dan langsung turun lalu menatap empat orang pria bermuka sangar. Terlihat jika salah satunya sedang memegangi lengan gadis dengan wajah manis dan surai indahnya yang berwarna merah muda itu nampak acak-acakan.

"Cih, brengsek!"

_Buaagh..._

Dan yang terjadi adalah baku hantam dengan jumlah lawan yang sama sekali tak seimbang membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan namun berakhir dengan kemenangan di tangannya.

"Ayo naik!" Sasuke kembali menaiki motornya dan mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Setelah yakin bahwa gadis tadi sudah berada di atas goncengan motornya, Sasuke segera menarik gas dan melesat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Empat orang preman tadi dibiarkan tergeletak pingsan begitu saja.

**xxxxx**

Sakura diam membisu tak berkata sepatah katapun saat Sasuke sedang membersihkan luka goresan di lengannya. Ia kini sedang berada di sebuah apartment yang diyakininya adalah milik Sasuke. Kejadian di gang tadi masih cukup membuat shock jiwanya. Bagaimana tidak, saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang seorang diri, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyeretmu ke dalam lorong gang sepi. Beruntung tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang bagaikan seorang pahlawan.

"Aaaw..." Sakura meringis menahan perih karena Sasuke mengusapkan obat antiseptik pada lukanya.

"Hn, sudah!" Pria yang sedari tadi telah dengan sabar mengobati luka Sakura itu kini bangkit dan merapikan segala peralatan obat yang digunakannya. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

Sakura termenung sembari memandang lengan kirinya yang terbalut perban itu. Cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang pria yang membalutkannya. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum memikirkannya. Emeraldnya beralih pada suasana ruangan sekitarnya yang cukup minimalis, sederhana namun bersih dan rapi. Perobatan yang juga sedehana namun tertata apik itu menambah nilai plus di mata Sakura.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Maaf aku tidak langsung membawamu pulang melainkan malah kemari, aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul seraya membawakan dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Eeengh~" Sakura menggeleng pelan, ia ingat jika orang tuanya sedang di luar kota. Jadi, percuma juga kalau pulang, ia juga masih sedikit trauma dengan kejadian barusan.

"Kau yakin tetap disini?"

Meski sebenarnya Sakura ragu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Setidaknya, Sasuke bukanlah termasuk orang jahat seperti preman yang hampir memperkosanya tadi.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kau gunakan saja kamarku! Aku akan tidur di sofa." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya berniat mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk nanti ia tidur di sofa, tapi berhenti karena Sakura yang menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak usah, kau tidurlah bersamaku!" Sasuke mengernyit heran saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. hei, apa maksudnya?

"Ah, ti-tidak! Ja-jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Ma-maksudku, kau tak perlu tidur di luar, kau tidurlah di kamarmu bersamaku- ah, ta-tapi bu-bukan tidur seperti itu yang ku mak-"

"Yah, aku mengerti!" Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura yang terbelit-belit, entah karena takut atau gugup. "Ayo!" Sasuke mengendikkan dagunya menunjuk sebuah satu-satunya kamar yang berada di apartmentnya.

Sakura menarik nafasnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menginap di sebuah apartmen pribadi milik seorang pria. Tapi entah mengapa, Sakura sama sekali tak merasa takut ataupun khawatir, ia malah merasa aman berada bersama Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju sebuah kamar, Sakura lantas mengikutinya.

"Kalau kau mau membersihkan diri, kamar mandinya ada di pojok sana," ucap Sasuke lagi seraya menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud.

Sakura diam tak menjawab, ia bergerak duduk di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran king size yang terdapat di kamar tersebut. gadis _blossom_ itu sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya, kamar yang cukup minimalis dan sederhana namun rapi dan bersih.

"Apa kau sendirian tinggal disini?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura bertanya.

"Hn, begitulah." Sasuke menjawab sembari mengambil selimut cadangan dari dalam lemarinya.

Secara tak sengaja, Sakura melihat adanya memar di bagian lengan kanan atas Sasuke.

"Ah, ini." Sakura bangkit lalu menyentuh lengan kanan Sasuke, nampak jelas luka memar itu cukup besar. "Kau duduklah di ranjang, aku akan mengambil air untuk mengompresnya," kata Sakura pelan seraya beranjak untuk mengambil air dan handuk kecil yang terdapat di kamar mandi.

"Tak per-" terlambat! Karena Sakura sudah keburu pergi tanpa mau mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu hanya mendesah pelan, lalu sesuai perintah Sakura, ia pun duduk diatas ranjang dengan tenang.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis merah muda itu muncul kembali dengan sebaskom air dan handuk kecil berwarna biru tua. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai mengompres luka memar di lengan kanan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Tadi sore, aku bermimpi tentang kakakku, ia tersenyum sembari memelukku." Aneh rasanya bercerita mengenai hal seperti itu kepada orang lain yang bahakn baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"..." Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon, namun ia mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Terimakasih karena tadi, kau membuatku dapat melihat sosok kakakku lagi. Kakakku, meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena tertabrak truk saat bermain denganku. Dia mengejarku yang saat itu sedang berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu, namun ternyata... ternyata- hiks..."

"Sssst... sudahlah, aku mengerti! Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari mata kakakmu." Sasuke berbicara lembut seraya berusaha menenangkan gadis yang mulai mengisak di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku iri. Karena kau selalu dapat melihat Sasori-nii." Sakura tersenyum miris dengan tangannya tak berhenti menyapukan handuk kecil secara pelan pada bagian memar di lengan Sasuke.

"Kakakmu selalu berada di belakangmu. Mengawasimu dan menjagamu."

"Ha?"

"Ah, lupakan!"

Sakura tersenyum manis seraya menatap dua bola mata obsidian Sasuke, yang tentu saja salah satunya berwarna hitam karena lensa kontak.

"Apa kau bisa melihat sisa umur seseorang?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. apa sekarang gadis itu menyangkanya adalah seorang shinigami yang bisa tau sisa umur seseorang.

"Tidak, aku hanya dapat melihat warna kematiannya saja." Sasuke menjawab santai.

"Warna kematian?"

"Hn, warna yang berbeda. Warna yang tak bisa ku lihat dengan mata kananku, hanya bisa dengan mata kiriku ini."

Sakura beralih mengompres bagian lebam di pipi Sasuke, meski tak terlalu parah, tapi akan menjadi sangat merepotkan jika nanti terasa sakitnya.

"Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu, kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak! Bukan aku yang menyelamatkanmu, tapi kakakmu."

"Eh?'

"Kakakmu yang memberitahuku bahwa tadi kau sedang dalam bahaya."

"Kakak?"

"Ya, bukankah sudah ku bilang, kakakmu itu selalu mengawasimu dan melindungimu."

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes, ia begitu bahagia karena sadar bahwa kakaknya selalu berada di dekatnya. Namun dengan cepat juga ia menghapusnya.

"Rasanya sangat memalukan, sudah beberapa kali aku menangis di hadapanmu." Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang hanya dibalas seringai oleh pemuda itu. "Jangan mengejekkku!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendapati senyuman mengejek dari Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Huh!"

Lalu Sakura menyudahi acara mengompres luka Sasuke, ia kemudian membereskan air yang digunakannya barusan. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menggelar alas tidur yang akan ia gunakan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau menaruh alas tidur itu?" Sakura bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hm, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah perempuan dan aku laki-laki. Apa kau tak takut jika nanti aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada cuek sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya yang kini mulai menata bantal dan selimut untuknya.

Sakura terkesiap, wajahnya memanas. Laki-laki ini memperlakukannya dengan sangat terhormat, layaknya ia seorang putri kerajaan yang tak boleh di sakiti.

"Ba-baiklah. kalau begitu, _Oyasuminasai_." Sakura membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dan menarik selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hn, _Oyasumi_!" Sasuke pun mematikan lampu, lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas futon yang telah ia gelar di lantai.

**xxxxx**

"Hoaemmm.." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggeliatkan pelan tubuhnya. Ia melirik kearah jendela yang masih tertutup korden biru dengan rapatnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, ini bukan kamarnya, itulah yang ia pikirkan. Detik kemudian ia pun sadar kalau sedang menginap di apartment Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memanas, jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu lalu berjalan mendekati jendela besar kamarnya dan menyingkap tirai agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan karena masih belum terbiasa dengan penerangan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Cepat bangun! Mandi lalu kita sarapan," ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan sehelai handuk berwarna biru tua.

Sakura memandang kedua iris mata Sasuke yang berlainan warna, nampaknya pria itu tak sedang memakai kontak lensanya. "Ah, i-iya." Tak membuang waktu lagi, Sakura pun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk gadis itu bersolek karena pada dasarnya ia memang tak terlalu peduli akan penampilannya. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengolah makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn, tidak usah. Kau duduklah saja di meja makan itu dengan manis!" Sasuke menjawab dtanpa memalingkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Hey, kau sudah merawatku sejak semalam, jadi sekarang gantian, sini biar aku saja yang akan memasak." Sakura mengambil alih penggorengan yang sudah memansa tersebut. "Telur dadar, eh?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Hn, aku tak terlalu pandai memasak." Sasuke menyerah, ia memilih duduk di bangku meja makan sembari melihat Sakura yang mulai meracik bahan-bahan yang tersedia di dapur minimalis tersebut.

"Ne, Sasuke-_san._ Kemana orang tuamu?" Sakura bertanya sembari menuangkan telur yang sudah ia campuri dengan bahan-bahan lainnya diatas penggorengan.

"Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Aaa _gomenasai_ sudah bertanya hal seperti itu." Sakura terkejut dan memandang pria yang tengah menopang dagu itu dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Hn, tak apa."

"Jadi, itulah sebabnya kenapa kau sering berada di ruangan klub sampai larut malam."

"Ya, kira-kira begitulah." Sasuke menjawab dingin, ternyata gadis pink tersebut memperhatikan aktifitasnya selama ini.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa datang kesini setiap pagi dan sore untuk membuatkanmu makanan," tawar Sakura seraya mulai memasukkan potongan sayuran ke penggorengan yang lain.

"Tidak perlu, kau tak perlu menyusahkan diri." Sasuke menolak halus.

Sakura terdiam, ia sibuk mengaduk tumisan sayur yang sedang ia buat saat ini. Tak lama kemudian, makanan pun siap. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dalam satu meja makan sembari saling menghabiskan makanannya masing-masing dengan tenang.

"Kau pandai memasak." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata setelah nasi dimangkuknya habis.

"Aaa.. _arigatou_, ini karena _Okaa-san_ yang selalu mengajariku memasak," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan membersihkan piring dulu, kau tunggulah di depan!" Sakura lalu bangkit sembari membawa tumpukan mangkuk dan piring bekas mereka sarapan. Sasuke mengernyit, entah kenapa ini malah seperti mereka sudah berumah tangga dengan Sakura sebagai seorang istri yang baik dan pandai memasak. Oke, pikiran aneh macam apa itu! Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**xxxxx**

"Ada baju ganti di lokerku, jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu." Sakura berkata kepada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menyetir motor di jalan.

"Hn."

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan sekolah. Sasuke memarkirkan motornya dengan rapi lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan pelan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hey, tunggu" Sakura berteriak saat Sasuke berlalu mengacuhkannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh.

"Etto, _Arigatou_." Sakura menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas segala bantuan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Hn." Dan Sasukepun kembali berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat sisi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sakura_-chan_." Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Ah, Tenten. Ada apa?" Sakura balik menyapa dengan ramah.

"Itu, aku ingin minta pertolonganmu."

"Eh, pertolongan apa?"

"Adikku sejak tiga hari yang lalu tak kunjung sadar dari tidurnya. Dokter berkata jika tak ada penyakit yang terdeteksi di tubuhnya, dan hal itu membuat kami bingung. Aku sudah mendengar berita tentang Ino yang kerasukan arwah di gudang belakang. Jadi maukah kau membantu? Onegai," Tenten memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sayu membuat Sakura jadi iba melihatnya

"Aaa.. baiklah." Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya adalah gadis baik hati itu pun menyetujuinya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. ini alamat rumahku, kau bisa datang kapan saja," ucap Tenten seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang mencantumkan alamat rumahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa," sambung Tenten seraya berlari kecil menjauhi Sakura.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus kembali merepotkan Sasuke." Sakura memasukkan kertas tadi kedalam tas tangan kecilnya. Ia memandang kearah lantai tiga dimana disitu tempat ruangan club _Konoha senior High_ _School_ berada.

**...**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**...**

**A/N : **Yuhuuuu~ Saya kembali. *krik* maaf jika updetnya sangat lama. Saya lagi ujian akhir semester kemarin, jadi gak sempet bikin fic ini T_T huweee gomanasai... dan ini kenapa feelnya datar banget? -_- saya butuh nyawa (?) setelah menghadapi UAS, saya benar-benar lupa sama ide ceritanya, jadi buat feelnya juga susah *digaplokrame-rame* yah semoga aja masih ada yang sudi membaca fic ini ^_^

Yosh, akhir kata kalau ada saran, masukan, kritik, salam sapa atau cacian -_- silahkan di tuangkan di kotak review.. ^_^ dan seperti biasa, saya membuka sesi request untuk ide adegan selanjutnya, yang penting idenya gak menyimpang dari alur yang telah saya siapkan! ^_^ Ok, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~~

Pelaihari, 20 Desember 2012

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~ bertemu lagi dengan saya :D Author cupu yang sedang mencoba peruntungannya di FFn *krik* Yak, saatnya sesi balas ripiuw dulu :*

**Selenavella** : hehehehe... iya begitulah :D Ini udah di updet.. semoga suka yah dgn chap 3 ini ^_^ mind to RnR again?

**Mikyo** : waduuh.. banyak bgt ternyata kekurangannya, -_- feel kurang dan alur terlalu cepet ya? Nanti akan saya coba perbaiki lagi yah ^_^ mohon kritiknya lagi yah.. dan oke, nanti mungkin di beberapa chapter depan akan saya buat mereka tinggal bareng.. ok? Jd ditunggu aja yah!

**Anka-chan** : ni-nikah? Kan mereka masih baru kenal :D hehehe.. mksih ya udah suka. Dan mohon ripiunya lagi untuk chap ini.

**Karasu Uchiha** : Kurang cool gimana? Minta Saran donk! :D

**Hikari 'ShinChi' ndychan** : sampai nangis? Waaa.. rupanya fic ku juga bisa bikin orang terharu ya.. ini udah updet.. mohon ripiuwnya lagi ya.

**Guest** : Iya, ini udah di lanjout... :p gak terlalu lama kan updetnya? Hehehe

**Sami haruchi 2** : Lemon... kapan ya? Kapan? Kap- *PLAK* entahlah.. -_- saya masih bingung mau bikin eksplisit atau implisit aja. ini udah di updet. Ripiuw lagi yak!

**Sami haruchi** : eh 'sami haruchi' dengan 'sami haruchi 2' itu orang yg sama atau beda ya?

**Ayano Futabatei** : Iya.. ini udah lajuuut.. ^_^ ripiuw lagi yak!

**Ehsan** : nanti aku dibilang cewek mesum lagi kalau buat lemon! -_- kamu nih gimana sih.. labil! *tendang* :p

**Ika. tainaka** : iya ini udah dilanjut.. ripiuw lagi yak ^_^

**Arika** : Hiatus? Ah, masih belum kepikiran nih... hehehe yah karena saya sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi udah mau UN, jadi mungkin updetnya gak akan secepat dulu lagi wes... tapi gak hiatus kok ^_^ review lagi yak

**Nina317Elf **: jiaaaah pasangan yang mengayomi :D wkwk iya SasuSaku banget :* hehehe. Review lagi ya!

**Ssasuke23** : yang bikin greget dan wow itu yang kayak gimana sih? *berpikirkeras* ayy ikutin alurnya dengan santai aja.. heheh :D sumbangin ide ya!

**Me** : La-lama? Ah gomenasai kemarin kan ada ujian sayanya. Jadi gak boleh main laptop sama ayah... maaf ya ^_^ hehehe ini udah updet chap 3. Semoga suka! Jangan lupa review lagi.

**Farberawz** : seru ya? Makasih :D untuk konflik utama, ntaran aja deh dulu. Sekarang fokus sama hubungan awal SasuSaku aja.. oke, setuju?

**Hikari Matsushita** : wah :D Kamu bisa membaca apa yang sedang saya pikirkan yah? Pssst itu emang ide cerita dan karakter.. kamu diem2 aja ya biar yg lain gak tau :p hehehe. Ini udah updet chap 3.. review lagi ya!

**Sadika **: Iya... bener.. dari Anime detective Yakumo ^_^ ini udah saya usahakan updet cepat :D semoga suka ya... jangan lupa review lagi

**Jihand Setyani** : suka? Ah makasih..makasih.. *pelukcium* apa itu termasuk request? Kalau iya, ntar akan saya atur di beberapa chapter kedepan. Gimana?

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : iya.. ini udah saya usahakan updet cepat meskipun gak kilat.. review lagi ya

**Sasa-hime** : Ini.. masalah adiknya Tenten dikupas tuntas (?) di chap ini.. kasih kesannya di review ^_^

**Lee XiuMin** : iya.. ini udah di lanjut :D semoga suka dan jgn lupa untuk review lagi!

**Baka Iya SS** : Haloo juga –errr Baka-san (?) waduh gak enak banget panggilannya -_- panggil Iya-san aja dah kalau gitu :* hehehe. Ano ano... adegan dewasa itu gimana ya? *plaakbuagh* #authorpura-purabegonih. Hehehe ripiuw lagi yak!

**Hanazono nithachan** : benarkah suka? Aaah... makasih :* waduh sampe End? *tepar* sedikit-sedikit aja dulu ya.. :3 kalau sampai langsung End mah saya yang kelimpungan ngetiknya :D hehehe.. ini udah di updet, review lagi ya

**Adecieloverz pengguin** : iya.. ini udah lanjut.. :D review lagi yah jangan lupa ^_^

Yosh, udah selesai sesi balas reviewnya.. mohon maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama. Hehehe . Ya, udah mari kita kembali ke cerita...

* * *

.

.

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The One of My Eyes**

**By: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, serta Psychic adalah milik Manabu Kaminaga. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance

Dedicated for all the readers

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 2**

_KRIIIING..._

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai pun berbunyi dengan keras, membuat seluruh siswa yang tadinya nampak lesu tak bersemangat tiba-tiba kembali ceria bagaikan mendapat tambahan energi baru. Siswa-siswa tersebut berlomba keluar kelas namun ada pula beberapa yang terlihat santai meninggalkan sekolah. Nampak seorang siswi berambut merah muda sedang sibuk mengemas peralatan sekolahnya. Setelah dirasa sudah beres, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang penyimpanan loker. Sakura menaruh beberapa peralatan sekolahnya yang ia rasa tak perlu dibawa pulang. Kemudian Sakura kembali berjalan santai melewati koridor sekolah yang masih penuh dengan beberapa siswa.

_Sreeet..._

Dan tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok Gaara –mantan kekasihnya yang sudah memutuskannya beberapa minggu yang lalu, kini sedang bercengkerama sembari saling berpegangan tangan dengan Matsuri –gadis manis yang katanya adalah tunangan Gaara. Ah maksudnya adalah tunangan karena perjodohan dari pihak orang tua mereka. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini mereka sudah nampak makin dekat saja. Terbukti mereka sedang bermesraan di taman belakang sekolah.

_DEG... DEG..._

Sakura memegang dada kirinya yang tengah berdegup kencang memainkan irama yang malah membuatnya merasa sesak dan nyeri. Rasanya ngilu. Matanya memanas, emerald yang sayu itu tak kuasa menahan bendungan air asin yang sudah siap meluncur jatuh.

Tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui, Sakura pun segera beranjak meninggalan tempat itu. Ia menyeka air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh menganak sungai di pipinya. Sakura tau, ia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini, karena Gaara sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Mereka putus pun dengan secara baik-baik. Tak ada masalah. Ya, tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

'Tapi, kenapa hati ini terasa sakit?'

Sakura kemudian menaiki tangga untuk menuju lantai tiga tempat dimana ruang-ruang klub berada. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya dan menggosok pelan bagian pipi dan matanya agar tak nampak bekas 'habis menangis' di hadapan Sasuke nanti.

Setibanya di sebuah ruang club photografi –dimana itu adalah sebuah klub kecil yang bahkan anggotanya cuma ada satu orang saja yaitu Sasuke, Sakura pun mengetuk pintu.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Hening. Tak ada sahutan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya heran, kenapa tak ada jawaban? Apa sasuke sedang tak ada di ruang klub? Berusaha menepis segala pemikirannya, gadis itupun mencoba sekali lagi.

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Namun masih saja tiada yang menjawab. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

_Cklek..._

Kosong. Tak ada orang.

Sakura memandang sekeliling ruang klub, ia melihat sebuah tas yang seragam seperti miliknya –tas khusus siswa Konoha _Senior High School_, tergeletak di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

"Haaah... ternyata benar tidak ada. Sedang kemana ya Sasuke?" Sakura bergumam seorang diri seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan duduk dengan manis bermaksud menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Sakura masih terbayang akan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat tadi, pikirannya masih terpenuhi oleh bayang-bayang pria bermarga Sabaku tersebut. Gadis cherry itu menghela nafas pelan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi sofa dan mengambil sebuah novel dari dalam tas miliknya lalu membacanya sembari menanti Sasuke –sekaligus melupakan 'sesuatu' yang sudah membuatnya kalut..

_Ceklek..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari susunan huruf-huruf pada novel yang sedang ia baca itu untuk menoleh ke arah pintu. Nampak seorang pria tampan yang ia sedari tadi sudah ia tunggu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Sakura yang mengerti arti dari tatapan tersebut pun langsung menyengir menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya, "Aah, _gomenasai,_ Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tadi sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada yang menyahuti, jadi aku masuk saja dan karena kau sedang tidak ada makanya aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu disini." Sakura tersenyum menampilkan wajah tak berdosanya.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'Hn' saja.

"Dari mana kau, Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura bertanya seraya menaruh novel yang sedang ia pegang itu di atas meja.

"Toilet," jawab Sasuke dengan sangat singkat. Pemuda bermata kelam itu dapat melihat bagian mata Sakura yang agak memerah dan sedikit bengkak meskipun tidak terlalu nampak. '_Rupanya gadis itu baru saja menangis, eh?' _Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan berusaha mengabaikan apa yang bukan menjadi urusannya.

Sakura hanya ber 'Oh' ria. Dan kemudian suasana menjadi hening.

"Emmm... ano.. sebetulnya aku kesini untuk meminta pertolonganmu lagi, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura mulai membuka topik utama yang menjadi tujuan ia menemui Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa?"

"E-etto, tadi ada temanku yang berkata bahwa adiknya sedang sakit tapi pihak dokter tak dapat menemukan apa yang menjadi sumber sakitnya. Ia meminta bantuanku supaya kita mengecek keadaan adiknya." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku ingin supaya kau menolongnya."

"Aku tidak mau!"

_Tuing..._

Satu perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sakura akibat jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa tidak mau?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap lurus pada Sasuke dan memberikan tatapan memohon terbaik miliknya.

"Karena itu merepotkanku," jawab Sasuke acuh seraya mulai membuka laptop hitam miliknya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke_-kun_~ kau tak boleh seperti itu! Kasihan temanku itu, dia pasti snagat mengkhawatirkan adiknya," bujuk Sakura lagi dengan pandangan melas.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang membantunya?" sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Aku kan tidak memiliki kemapuan seperti dirimu, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Sakura mendesah sebal karena Sasuke yang masih saja bersikeras menolak untuk membantu masalah temannya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita buat perjanjian? Jika kau bisa menolong temanku itu, kau akan ku traktir makan sepuasmu. Bagaimana?" Sakura memberikan tawaran yang cukup membuat Sasuke menoleh kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Dan ternyata usaha keras Sakura membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu tersenyum menang.

"Jadi kapan kau ada waktu untuk melihat kondisi adik temanku?"

"Hmm, sekarang saja," jawab Sasuke seraya masih menarikan jemarinya lincah di atas _keyboard_ laptop hitamnya.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang! Ku rasa kau tidak sedang menderita gangguan pendengaran, Nona." Sasuke berkata sinis. Pandangannya tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Setelah menyimpan hasil kerjanya, pria yang kini nampak beriris sepasang mata hitam gelap karena memakai kontak lensa itu pun menutup laptopnya pelan. Ia memandang Sakura yang masih menatapnya sebal, "Ayo berangkat!"

"Ah, i-iya." Sakura kemudian bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan pelan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar ruangan klub.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mereka tiba di daerah parkir tempat Sasuke menaruh motor, Sasuke memakai helmnya dan menyuruh sakura segera naik. Setelah Sakura berada di atas motornya, Sasuke mulai menarik gas dan segera meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Dimana alamatnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil kertas kecil yang tadi diberikan oleh Tenten kepadanya. "Di daerah komplek perumahan Xiao nomor tiga," jawab Sakura seraya membaca tulisan yang tertulis rapi di kertas tersebut.

"Hn."

Detik kemudian, Sakura merasa jika ia sedang mengawang di atas angin karena motor yang dikendarai oleh Sasuke itu melaju dengan sangat kencang sampai Sakura sendiri terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya. Gadis itu dengan terpaksa pun memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan sangat erat seraya mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan doa agar _Kami-sama_ melindunginya. Mau protes pada Sasuke pun sepertinya percuma karena pasti tak akan dihiraukan oleh pemuda dingin itu.

Tak sadar, Sakura merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan yang mendarat di bahunya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan rasa takut.

"..."

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat kebingungan dengan tatapan Sakura yang seolah berkata '_Apa aku sudah di surga?'_

"..."

"..."

Setelah mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya, Sakura pun memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu berteriak kencang, "APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, UCHIHA?"

Sasuke menutup telinga karena tak mau membran timpani telinganya menjadi pecah karena teriakan Sakura yang sangat cempreng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kau kira aku pembunuh?" balas Sasuke kesal.

Sakura hanya mendengus sebal melihat wajah 'tak bersalah' Sasuke tersebut. Huh, rasanya ia ingin mencincang pemuda itu lalu ia jadikan sate dan dipanggang diatas pemang–

Ah, stop! Kenapa ia malah menjadi sosok kanibal yang cukup sadis di alam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dihadapannya. Sakura pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, ia dapat melihat sebuah rumah megah yang dibangun dengan model klasik kuno namun nampak elegan. Di sisi pagar besinya terdapat tulisan angka nomor tiga.

Sakura menekan tombol bel lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah gadis manis bercepol dua yang sedang bergegas keluar rumah untuk membukakan pintu gerbang bagi tamunya.

"Ah, Sakura. Ayo masuk!" Tenten menyambut Sakura dengan senyum ramahnya, ia membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk.

"Terimakasih. Ah iya, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dari klub photografi. Ia yang akan membantu permasalahanmu," terang Sakura.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha_-san_." Tenten membungkuk hormat yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hn.'

"Jadi langsung saja, mana adikmu?" Sasuke langsung _to the point_ begitu mereka memasuki rumah mewah milik Tenten tersebut.

"Ah iya, mari kita langsung menuju ke kamar tempat dia dirawat saja." Tenten pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lebih jauh kawasan rumahnya. Sedang Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengekor patuh pada sang tuan rumah.

_Ceklek..._

Tenten membuka pintu yang mana adalah ruangan adiknya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang melihat kondisi anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan sangat persis dengan Tenten itu segera memeriksa keadaannya.

"Suhu badannya sangat tinggi, nadinya juga berdenyut dengan tempo yang cepat." Sakura berkata seraya masih memandangi anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, dan dokter tak bisa mendeteksi tentang apa penyakit yang membuat adikku jadi seperti ini." Tenten menatap sayu pada adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke –sekedar ingin tau apa yang akan pemuda itu perbuat.

Sadar akan tatapan Sakura, Sasuke pun segera menutup mata kirinya sejenak lalu membukanya kembali. Dapat ia lihat 'sesuatu' yang nampaknya menjadi penyebab mengapa anak laki-laki itu kini terbaring sakit tanpa diketahui secara pasti penyakitnya.

Sasuke menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang mana Sakura dan Tenten tak dapat mendengar saking pelannya.

"Apa mau mu?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah anak perempuan yang berawajah manis namun nampak pucat. Anak perempuan dengan surai berawarna emas tersebut tengah mengelus-ngelus kepala adik Tenten.

"_Onii-chan_ bisa melihatku?" jawab anak perempuan itu setelah sadar jika pemuda itu sedang berbicara kepadanya. Pasalnya selama ini tak pernah ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hn. Cepat katakan apa mau mu?" Sasuke kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada sebal namun ia tetap menjaga volume suaranya sekecil mungkin agar Sakura dan Tenten tak mendegar.

"Aku mau terus berada berasama Shin_-kun_." Anak kecil itu menjawab dengan nada riang seraya mengecup pelan pipi adik Tenten yang ternyata bernama Shin tersebut.

"Kau tidak lihat? Dia menderita karena kau yang selalu mengekangnya."

"Aku tidak mengekangnya, _Onii-chan_! Aku hanya ingin terus bersama dia saja."

"Dan keinginanmu itu malah membuat Shin jadi sakit seperti itu."

"A-aku..." Anak perempuan itu terdiam tak menyahut. Ia hanya memandang sosok bocah laki-laki yang tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak menampilkan kedamaiam walau sedang tertidur.

"Sadarlah bahwa kau sudah berbeda." Sasuke berkata lagi seraya melirik ke arah Sakura dan Tenten yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu mengenai sekolah mereka.

"Ta-tapi.. hiks.. hiks.. Shin_-kun_ sudah berjanji akan menikahiku." Anak perempuan itu memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Heh mereka masih bocah yang Sasuke yakin masih duduk dibangku elementary school itu ternyata sudah pernah membuat janji yang cukup sakral. Sasuke mendengus kesal, nampaknya hanya ia yang belum pernah mengecap manisnya cinta. Ah, lupakan! Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas hal itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku dan Tenten akan keluar sebentar. Nanti kami akan kembali secepatnya," ucap Sakura seraya mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar Shin dengan menggandeng tangan Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab acuh. Namun detik kemudian, ia kembali fokus pada sosok arwah anak kecil yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk adik laki-laki Tenten.

"_Oni-chan_, aku menyayangi Shin_-kun_. aku tak mau berpisah dengannnya," raung arwah anak kecil perempuan itu lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, rupanya menghadapi masalah percintaan jauh lebih sulit daripada masalah kriminal.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam.

"Shizu," jawab sosok arwah yang memiliki wajah cukup imut itu.

"Shizu, apa kau mau membuat Shin menderita? Apa kau mau jika Shin tak tenang dalam tidurnya itu?" Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri arwah Shizu.

"Tidak~" Shizu menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah." Sasuke mengelus perlahan rambut Shizu yang panjang. Saat pemuda tersebut menyentuh bagian dari tubuh arwah anak perempuan itu, ia merasa kesadarannya tersedot pada sebuah ruang dimensi lain. dimana pada ruang itu hanya ada layar-layar yang memaksanya melihat semua penggalan-penggalan kenangan milik Shizu. Kenangan saat Shizu bertemu dengan Shin di sebuah stasiun kereta. Kenangan saat mereka bermain petak umpet dimana Shizu selalu dapat ditemukan oleh Shin. Kenangan saat Shin mengucapkan janji bahwa jika ia besar nanti, ia akan menikahi Shizu. Lalu yang terakhir adalah kenangan saat Shizu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil yang hebat hingga menyebabkan Shizu beserta kedua orangtuanya tewas ditempat. Semua penggalan kenangan itu terputar jelas di hadapan Sasuke.

"_Onii-chan_."

Sasuke langsung tersadar jika ia sudah kembali pada dunia asalnya setelah mendengar panggilan dari arwah Shizu. "Hn?"

"Kalau nanti aku meninggalkan Shin, apa ia akan terus mengingatku?" tanya Shizu dnegan nada pelan dan polos.

Sasuke mematung tanpa menjawabnya, ia bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. Karena pasalnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang masalah seperti ini. jika ia memberikan jawaban yang salah, mungkin saja akan berdampak dengan tetapnya arwah Shizu terus menempel pada Shin. Ini sungguh pilihan yang sulit. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai kembali mengelus kepala Shizu dengan lembut.

"Ya, ia pasti akan terus membawa dirimu dan kenangan kalian di hatinya." Itulah jawaban yang akhirnya Sasuke lontarkan.

Shizu terlihat memandang Sasuke dnegan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke menjadi takut jika ternyata jawabannya yang barusan itu salah.

"Kalau begitu tak apa. Asal Shin terus mengingatku dan tak melupakanku," ucap Shizu dengan pandangan polos namun terpancar kepuasan.

Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya, namun akhirnya ia menyimpulkan senyuman tipis yang tulus pada arwah anak perempuan itu.

"Ya, akan ku pastikan jika ia tak akan pernah melupakanmu," sahut Sasuke mantap.

Dan kemudian, seluruh badan Shizu perlahan berhamburan menjadi serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang maik pudar dan akhirnya menghilang dalam pandangan Sasuke.

"Engh~" sebuah suara dari bocah laki-laki yang tengah terbaring itu membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn, kau sudah sadar?"

"A-air."

Sasuke lantas segera mengambilkan segelas air lalu membantu bocah bernama Shin itu agar dapat meneguk air putih. Tak lama kemudian, Tenten dan Sakura pun muncul seraya membawa berbagai macam hidangan dan minuman.

"Shin, ka-kau sudah sadar?" Tenten menatap adiknya tak percaya. Ia segera menaruh cangkir ocha di atas meja lalu berlari menghampiri Shin dan memeluknya tubuh ringkih adiknya dengan sangat erat.

"Syukurlah.. syukurlah.. _Nee-chan_ yakin kau pasti akan sembuh." Tenten berkata seraya mengisak pelan. Ia sangat terharu akan kesembuhan adiknya tersebut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini hanya memasang tampang ekspresi datar dan dingin. Namun Sakura yakin, ada suatu kelegaan pada raut wajah pemuda itu.

Setelah acara haru itu selesai, Tenten pun menjamu kedua tamunya tersebut sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolong adiknya. mereka tertawa bersama dengan Tenten yang dalam posisi masih memeluk adiknya. dan yah tentu saja Sasuke tak akan ikut tertawa, ia tetap memasang raut stoic andalannya. Di situ juga akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan perihal arwah Shizu sebagai teman Shin yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Shin pun berkata, "Onee_-chan_, ayo kita mengunjungi makam Shizu_-chan_!"

"Iya, ayo kita kesana!" jawab Tenten seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

**xxxxx**

Sakura menatap Shin yang sedang berdoa didepan makam yang bertuliskan nama 'Aomori Shizu' dengan penuh khidmat. Tenten juga meletakkan sebuah karangan bunga tepat di depan batu nisannya seraya terus mengawasi tingkah adiknya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mengingat semua hal mengenai Shizu_-chan_." Shin memejamkan matanya seolah berusaha menghayati kesungguhan ucapannya.

_Wuuuuuuuusshh..._

Angin bertiup kencang namun terasa menyejukkan, Sakura tersenyum saat merasakan rambutnya yang terkibar pelan karena hembusan angin itu.

"Shizu sedang tersenyum menatap kita." Tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ya, dia pasti sedang senang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis menatap nisan Shizu yang disitu masih berada Shin dan Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke menanggapinya dengan nada dingin miliknya.

Cukup lama mereka berada di pemakaman, hingga akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke mohon pamit untuk pulang kepada Tenten. Gadis manis dengan gaya cepolannya yang khas itu amat berterimakasih atas bantuan Sasuke.

**xxxxx**

"Ka-kau yakin akan memesan itu semua?" Sakura menatap horor pada Sasuke yang tengah memesan makanan cukup banyak tersebut. Gadis dengan aroma musim semi itu tak percaya jika Sasuke yang pendiam dan snagat cuek ternyata memiliki nafsu makan yang besar.

"Hn? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji kepadaku akan mentraktirku makan gratis sepuasnya,' ucap Sasuke seraya terus menunjuk menu-menu yang ingin ia pesan kepada seorang gadis pelayan.

"Ya ta-tapi kau bisa menghabiskan seluruh persedian uangku untuk bulan ini jika kau memesan sebanyak itu."

"Hn, itu bukan urusanku."

Sakura menatap sebal kepada Sasuke, ia kini harus menelan bulat-bulat rencana untuk menghemat biaya hidupnya di bulan ini. Oh, ingatkan Sakura juga untuk tidak sembarangan membuat janji lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke menatap acuh kepada gadis _pink _di hadapannya yang sedang menekuk wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura hanya menjawabnya acuh dengan nada lesu.

"Silahkan tuan, ini pesanan anda yang sudah kami bungkuskan." Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan muncul sembari membawakan beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi kotak-kotak makanan pesanan Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih." Sasuke mengambil alih memegang kantongan plastik yang cukup banyak tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura seolah memberi kode untuk segera membayar. Sakura pun mengeluarkan lembaran uang sesuai dengan yang tertera di tagihan yang ditunjukkan oleh pelayan tadi –tentunya dengan wajah tak ikhlas melepas jatah biaya hidupnya itu.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungannya," ucap pelayan itu dengan nada ramah setelah Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah keluar dari kedai.

"Kau pegang ini!" Sasuke memberikan kantongan plastik berisi makanan tadi kepada Sakura yang hanya bengong sembari menatap kesal.

"Hey, kenapa harus aku yang memegangnya?"

"Aku akan menyetir, tidak akan bisa jika sambil memegang bawaan itu." Sasuke menatap Sakura seolah mengatakan betapa bodohnya gadis dihadapannya tersebut.

"Huh, kau ini menyusahkan saja," keluh Sakura dengan suara yang amat samar tentunya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Ternyata Sasuke masih bisa mendengar gumaman Sakura.

"Lagipula kenapa kau membungkus makanan ini dengan sangat banyak? Apa kau akan menghabiskannya sendirian?" Sakura menatap bungkusan-bungkusan plastik ditangannya.

"Hn. Nanti kau juga akan mengerti. Ayo segera naik!" Sasuke sudah bersiap diatas motornya yang kemudian disusul oleh Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Sakura lesu.

Setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu telah aman di boncengannya, Sasuke pun mulai melajukan motornya namun dengan kecepatan yang sedang –dan itu membuat Sakura sangat bersyukur karena tak perlu khawatir akan mati di jalan bersama pemuda itu.

_Ckiiiiit..._

Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah bangunan kecil nan sederhana namun cukup rapi dengan penuh anak-anak kecil yang bermain di halaman depannya.

"Ah lihat, itu Sasuke-_niichan_!" Seorang anak kecil yang manis berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari motornya dan langsung memeluk pemuda tampan itu.

"Iya, itu Sasuke-_niisan_." Dan beberapa anak lainnya pun juga berlarian lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat kompaknya.

"Hn, apa kabar kalian?" Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya dikerumuni oleh anak-anak kecil.

"Kabar kami baik. Kenapa _Onii-chan_ semakin jarang bermain kesini lagi?" sahut seorang anak kecil dengan rambut coklat dan wajah manisnya yang begitu polos.

"Maaf, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Ah, ada Sasuke_-kun_. Ayo anak-anak, kalian lepaskan dulu dan biarkan Sasuke_-kun_ beserta temannya masuk," ucap wanita paruh baya yang cukup cantik. Nampaknya semua anak-anak tadi begitu patuh, mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke lewat menuju Kurenai yang sudah menunggu.

"Hn, terimakasih Kurenai_-san_." Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura pelan agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam bangunan sederhana tersebut.

"Sudah cukup lama kau tidak mampir kemari, Sasuke_-kun_. apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kurenai bertanya sembari menuangkan teh pada cangkir di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Iya, _Onii-chan _jadi sangat jarang bermain kesini lagi," tambah serang anak perempuan yang bertubuh agak kecil.

"Benar! Kami merindukanmu, _Onii-san_." Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam lain pun ikut menyahuti.

"Aa, begitulah. Ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Lain kali, sering-seringlah luangkan waktumu kemari, Sasuke_-kun_. Lalu siapa dia?" ucap Kurenai sembari tersenyum ramah pada Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Wanita paruh baya itu juga mengerling penuh arti pada kedua tangan mereka yang masih berpautan. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Sasuke segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit merona walau tak nampak karena raut _stoic _permanennya. Sakura pun demikian, mereka jadi salah tingkah dengan kerlingan jahil Kurenai dan beberapa tatapan polos anak kecil di sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura. Dia temanku." Sasuke berkata setelah sebelumnya ia mati-matian menenangkan gejolak rasa dalam otaknya.

"Nama saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura sopan meski masih sangat nampak rona merah yang menjalari pipi ranumnya.

"Waaah, temanmu ini sangat manis, Sasuke_-kun_." Kurenai mengerling jenaka seolah menggoda Sasuke yang hanya bisa membuang muka untuk menghindari tatapan kurenai.

"Kakak perempuan ini membawakan makanan yang sangat banyak untuk kalian. Makanlah sepuasnya!" ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil bungkusan plastik di tangan Sakura dan memberikannya kepada anak-anak yang berada di panti asuhan kecil tersebut.

"_Arigatou, Onee-chan_." Seorang bocah perempuan kecil menatap Sakura dengan pandangan gembira, membuat Sakura jadi tersenyum simpul karena bahagia.

Rupanya Sakura sudah salah sangka terhadap Sasuke, ia baru tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki jiwa yang cukup terpuji. Tidak menyesal ia tadi menghabiskan isi dompetnya. Bahkan ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena dapat memberi kebahagiaan pada anak-anak yang memang sangat membutuhkannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Ia dapat melihat tatapan onyx lembut dan penuh kasih dari pria tampan tersebut kepada anak-anak panti –walau sebenarnya raut wajahnya tetaplah nampak masam, datar dan menyebalkan.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Kurenai dan anak-anak di panti asuhan itu –ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Sakura lah yang menanggapi perbincangan itu sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan, akhirnya mereka pun pamit undur diri karena hari yang sudah semakin sore.

**xxxxx**

**Sakura POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang tempat tidurku, rasanya hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Meskipun aku masih kesal karena Sasuke sialan itu menghabiskan cukup banyak uangku, tapi aku baru tau jika ternyata itu semua ia lakukan untuk anak-anak di panti. Ah, ternyata dia memiliki jiwa penyayang juga, ya? Rupanya selama ini aku salah telah banyak menilai dia begitu buruk. Sasuke juga cukup tampan, aku suka dua warna matanya yang sangat indah itu. Dia juga ternyata pemuda yang baik hati. Eh, ke-kenapa pipiku memanas begini karena memikirkannya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan –berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi. Ada apa ini, kenapa pikiranku jadi dipenuhi oleh sosok pemuda itu? Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku mandi saja dan segera beristirahat supaya besok bisa segar lagi. aku pun lantas bangkit dari ranjangku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamarku. Aku akan menemuinya lagi besok. Ah, mungkin aku juga akan membawakannya bento buatanku.

**...**

**Normal POV**

Sakura menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur air dingin. Ia masih tidak habis pikir tentang anak-anak tadi yang semuanya cukup menyukai Sasuke. Apa mereka tidak tahu mengenai warna iris mata Sasuke yang berbeda? Yah, itu cukup wajar karena Sasuke selalu memakai kontak lensa jika berpergian. Tapi Sakura bersyukur jika masih ada yang mau menerima keberadaan Sasuke.

Sesekali Sakura tersenyum saat bayangan Sasuke kembali di berputar di pikirannya. Ah, tidak sadarkah kau bahwa kau bahkan tak lagi teringat akan pertemuan dengan mantan kekasihmu tadi, Sakura? Apakah kau bisa merasakan benih-benih yang sudah tertabur di dalam hatimu, Sakura? Yah, biarlah waktu yang akan menjawab.

...

...

Jadilah kamu penawar racun

Racun yang selama ini telah menggerogoti jiwaku

Racun yang hampir mematikan seluruh sel kehidupanku

Jadilah kamu...

Jadilah kamu penawarku

Penawar segala ketidakpastian di hidupku

...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : Yeaaah... Gimana? Gimana? Masih datar ya? Hohohoho... sabar..sabar.. kan ceritanya masih baru dimulai ^_^ ini aja masih belum masuk ke konflik utama lho... wkwkwk :D saya rencananya mau buat ni fic beralur lambat biar gak ngebut kaya fic PLMG dulu :p hehehe.. yah, kan belajar dari kesalahan. ;D

Kapan Lemon? Sabar..sabar.. ntar juga ada kok. Mungkin chap 4 nanti akan ada adegan yang bisa saya arahkan ke situ. Tapi mungkin saya buat yang implisit aja kali yah? Ya, yang gak terlalu kecut gitu... soalnya peraturan FFn itu *hening* -_-v ... Ta-tapi peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar bukan? :D jadi yah terserah readers aja deh. Kalau banyak yang request adegan lemon eksplisit, ntar saya bikinin, tapi kalau ternyata banyak yang minta cukup implisit aja, yah ntar bisa saya atur ^_^ jadi, sekali lagi... semua kembali ke permintaan kalian. Silahkan aja request di kotak review, permintaan terbanyak itulah yang akan menentukan jalan cerita di chap 4 nanti.

Oke, sekian dulu bacotan dari saya... mohon umpan baliknya yah di kotak review ^_^ saran, kritik, pesan-kesan (?) atau sekedar sapa pun juga boleh.

Eh iya, selamat tahun baru ya untuk semua... *TELAT* Sampai jumpa di chap 4 ~~

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai.. Hai.. Waah udah berapa lama ya saya nggak updet? Hehehe maaf ya, :D setelah UN saya butuh rehat dulu... oke dah, balas _review_ dulu ya... ;)

**SaGaaRi Uchiha** : Salam kenal juga.. :D kesialannya sih pasti ada... *tabok* maaf ya kalau updetnya lamaaaaaaa bangeeeeet.. :p tapi semoga masih berkenan membaca kelanjutannya..

**SasuSakuSasoGaa** : Iya, ini sudah lanjut kok... :D _review_ lagi ya

**SandriThePrinceOfScorpio** : yang mesum siapa? Saya apa kamu? :p

**Hanazono yuri** : kyaaaaaa.. Makasih ya.. :D cinta segitiga ya? Ya, liat aja di chap ini ;) kayaknya bakal segi 6 deh.. wkwkwk *chidorii... hehe becanda.. eh, _review_ lagi ya ;D

**lhylia kiryu** : Haloo :D kita berjumpa lagi.. ;) oke, ini udah di updet meski amat sangat ngaret.. hohoho... ditunggu nih _review_nya lagi.

**SuntQ** : tambah adegan romantis ya? Oke, sebisanya udah saya coba masukin beberapa adegan SasuSaku, ehm.. meskipun gak terlalu romantis, tapi semoga kamu suka ya ;D dan jangan lupa _review_ lagi..

**Sky pea-chan** : benarkah? Waah makasih ;) _review_ lagi ya!

**Karasu Uchiha** : Hohoho :D kalau chap ini gimana? Kasih pendapatnya lagi ya.

**akasuna no ei-chan** : okeh! Lanjutkan! *kayak kampanye aja*

**sasa-hime** : perasaan Sasu gimana ya... ehm... coba aja liat di chap ini. udah mulai kebaca belum perasaan Sasu? Kasih _review_nya lagi ya!

**Feynatic** : Yak! Ini udah updet lagi meski ngaret banget.. :p Lemon ditunda dulu... kita buat SasuSaku menggalau dulu. Hehehe maaf ya :D *sogok pake permen* review lagi ya ;)

**SSasuke 23** : Suka yang ekstreem ya? Tenang aja _Nee-chan,_ konflik utamanya bakal lebih berat dari PLMG deh kayaknya. Ehmm, gak tau juga sih -_- #tabok. Yak, _review_nya lagi ya ;D

**Sadika** : Oke oke.. ntar bakal ada kok, Cuma ditunda dulu.. saya pengen buat hubungan mereka menggalau dulu *Chidori* _Review_ lagi ya!

**Hikari Matsushita** : Jiahahaha... Sasuke ngejual jasa ngusir roh.. kok kedengarannya gak elit banget ya buat pangeran Uchiha yang satu itu? Wkwkwk :D Oke, tapi ditunda dulu ya, banyak yang minta hubungannya di galaukan dulu *tendang*. _Review_ lagi ya ;D

**fava ritsuka** : Aduuuh, maaf ya kalau updetnya lama banget? Salahkan UN aja yang udah banya menyita waktu Ayy *tendang*. Ini udah updet, semoga suka ya dengan chap ini ;D

**Nina317Elf **: Oh gitu ya? Ehmmm oke deh, saya tampung sarannya.. makasih ya ;) minta saran lagi ya untuk fic ini.

**Miss Devil A** : Siip.. Ayy tetap semangat kok ;D makasih ya atas supportnya :D kamu baik banget daah... :* :*

**Me** : gomenasai ;( ga bisa updet kilat nih gara-gara UN -_-

**iya baka-san** : Oke dah, Iya-_nee_.. *_hug_* iya betul..betul.. Sasuke stoic banget kaya batu dia. *Chidori* riview lagi ya, _Nee-chan_ :*

**Mikyo** : eh, tumbuh benih2 apa ya? *sokbego* :p oke dah, ntar saya usahain buat adegan seperti itu, di chap ini saya coba bangun pertikaian hubungannya dulu. Heheh *tabok*. _Review_ lagi ya :D

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : Iya sipp... ini udah saya coba bangun cenat-cenutnya.. ntar chap depan kita buat lebih cenuuttt lagi.. *Shannaro!* heheh.. eh, _review_ lagi ya! ;)

**Farberawz** : siiip ;) ini udah dilanjut.. tapi maaf kalau lama yo?

**Luchia Hiruma** : Gomenasai... Lemonnya ditunda dulu... kita buat SasuSaku menggalau dulu.. :D _review_ lagi yak!

**Arakafsya Uchiha** : Haay.. :D *pelukcium* iya sip dah, itu emang sudah ada dalam ide awal saya, ntar pasti saya buat mereka tinggal bareng. Ya, tapi gak tau kapan masih ya. Hehehe ;D

**Uchiha Dian-chan** : waah.. ehem-ehem itu apa ya? #Bletakk! :D yosh, ini udah updet, tapi maaf kalau lama banget. _Review_ lagi ya! ;)

**adem ayem** : jawabannyaaaaa... ada di chap ini :D silahkan baca aja sendiri.. *jitak* hhehehe.. _review_ nya lagi yak!

**sami haruchi** **2** : lemonnya di tunda dulu.. hehehe :p ada yang bilang masih kurang feelnya kalau buat lemon.. ;D jadi, mari kita buat SasuSaku greget dulu.. hehe.._ review_ lagi ya!

Yosh~ Akhirnya selesai juga bales _review_nya.. mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.. dan mohon maaf juga kalau chap ini sangat lama updetnya... _oke, back to the story!_

* * *

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

* * *

_**The One of My Eyes**_

_**By**_**: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

_Pairing_ : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

_Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance_

_Dedicated for all the readers_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 4**

"Haaah... haahh..." Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya karena mimpi buruk yang ia lihat dalam lelapnya. Gadis itu tampak kacau dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Entah apa yang baru saja ia lihat dalam mimpinya. Sakura menghidupkan lampu kamarnya dan melihat arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Gadis dengan mata viridian lembut itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk dan memeluk lututnya serta menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan lututnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Ya, dan gadis itu menangis dalam diamnya. Teringat pada sebuah mimpi buruk di masa lalu yang bahkan selalu berhasil membuat air matanya turun sampai sekarang.

**...**

"_Kita harus berpisah." Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna merah menyala itu tertunduk dan tak mampu menatap kekasihnya yang memasang muka shock mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan._

"_Ta-tapi, Gaara-kun." Sakura –gadis itu nampak tak percaya akan apa yang di ucapkan oleh kekasihnya. Memintanya untuk memutuskan hubungan ini? Jelas saja Sakura tak akan sanggup._

"_Gomen, Sakura-chan. Tapi ini lah yang harus kita lakukan. Sebagai pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Sabaku, aku harus melakukan ini. maafkan aku, Sakura." Gaara memeluk Sakura dengan erat seolah hendak menyampaikan rasa sakit yang juga tengah ia rasakan. Pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura._

_Sakura mengerti. Ya, ia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang tengah menjadi permasalahannya dalam hubungan mereka saat ini. ia mengerti tentang masalah perjodohan yang harus dilakukan oleh Gaara demi keluarga besar serta perusahaan Sabaku. Tapi, apa ini adil baginya?_

"_Gomen, Sakura." Gaara tak hentinya mengucapkan kata maaf yang terdengar sangat parau nan sayu. Membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi berusaha menjaga airmatanya untuk tidak menetes pun tak mampu lagi menahan bendungan liquid bening tersebut._

_Mereka berdua menangis dalam pelukan. Berusaha memberi kekuatan serta ketegaran pada masing-masing. Mungkin inilah takdir mereka. Takdir dimana mereka hanya bisa bersatu dalam mimpi namun tidak pada alam nyata._

**...**

Sakura masih terisak pelan. Surai merah mudanya nampak kusut dan acak-acakan, namun hal itu tak ia perdulikan. Baginya, rasa sakit akibat kenangan masa lalunya jauh lebih menyesakkan. Dadanya nyeri bagaikan tertusuk belati yang lalu menyayat pelan hingga ke jantungnya dan merobek bagian paru-parunya hingga membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah kenyataan yang sedang Sakura rasakan. Sudah setahun lamanya hal itu berlalu, tapi mengapa kini Sakura kembali mengingatnya?

_Tuk..._

Sebuah suara kerikil kecil yang menimpa pintu kaca beranda kamarnya membuat Sakura sedikit menoleh. Namun ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

_Tuk..._

Kembali suara itu terdengar lagi. Hingga mau tak mau Sakura pun mengusap linangan air matanya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju pintu beranda kamarnya lalu membukanya.

"..." Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat seseorang yang berada di depan rumahnya sedang mendongak keatas menatapnya yang sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Seseorang yang bahkan kini sedang menampakkan raut muka datar seperti biasa dengan sikap acuh. Namun entah mengapa sorot mata onyx kelam itu menyinarkan betapa ia sedang cemas. Kepada siapa? Kepadanya kah? Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hn."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Tak perlu khawatir karena orangtuanya sedang berada diluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan.

"Boleh aku naik ke tempatmu?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah bertanya yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

_Seeeet..._

Dengan sedikit kelihaian, Sasuke pun memanjat batang pohon Sakura yang tak berbunga tepat di hadapan kamar gadis dengan nama yang sama seperti pohon itu. Lalu ...

_Haaapp..._

Dan tepat mendarat dengan sempurna di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tau letak rumahku?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke pelan karena ia memang tak tahu apa alasan ia kini berada di tempat Sakura. Yang ia tahu, tadi Sasori –saudara Sakura yang telah meninggal– menyuruhnya untuk menemui Sakura dan menghiburnya. Arwah Sasori pulalah yang menuntunnya hingga bisa sampai ke kediaman keluarga Haruno. Meski Sasuke tak tahu pasti akan apa yang dimaksud, tapi melihat ada jejak aliran air di pipi Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit paham akan situasinya.

"Apa mak-"

_Greeeeb..._

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sesak, namun bukan lagi rasa sesak yang membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Tapi rasa sesak ini sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sasuke memeluknya. Ya, pria tampan itu kini sedang mendekap tubuh mungilnya. "Sa-sasuke..."

Sasuke diam, jujur saja ia juga bingung dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Memeluk seorang perempuan? Ah, sangat konyol sekali. Naruto pun bahkan tak akan percaya jika mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja, karena selama ini ia memang tak pernah dekat dengan satu orang wanita pun kecuali ibunya dan Kushina.

"Menangislah!" Dan sungguh Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Kata-kata barusan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia hendaki. Hanya mengikuti naluri saja.

"Hiks... hiks..." Sakura kembali menangis kencang dalam dekapan Sasuke. Ia menumpahkan segala kegelisahannya yang begitu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Tak perduli jika nantinya laki-laki dihadapannya ini menertawakannya karena menganggap ia cengeng. Yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat untuk sekedar bersandar. Ia lelah dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi saling mendekap tersebut. Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sudah sedikit agak tenang. Tangisannya pun nampak mereda. Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia pegang kedua pundak gadis dihadapannya tersebut lalu ia tatap manik emerald dengan dalam namun penuh kelembutan.

"Sakura, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis. Tapi, kau tak sendiri. Bersandarlah kepadaku, aku akan menjadi tameng sekaligus pedang untukmu." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan pelan namun tegas.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang saat deru nafas hangat Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Hn."

"..."

Kembali mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sasuke ingin kembali melihat senyum manis Sakura.

_Sreeeeek..._

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara gemerisik yang berasal dari semak membuat Sasuke menajamkan pengelihatannya, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Suasana gelap dan begitu hening, hanya isakan dari gadis dalam dekapannya yang ia dengar.

Sreeek...

Lagi! Lagi Sasuke mendengarnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan melintas dari halaman ruman Sakura. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, berharap agar ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas bayangan tadi. Namun bayangan itu sudah tak nampak lagi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mungkin ini hanya ilusiku saja," pikirnya seraya terus memeluk dan mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura. Tak mau berpikiran negatif, Sasuke melupakan tentang apa yang ia lihat barusan dan menganggap semua sebagai imajinasinya belaka.

Lama mereka berpelukan dalam gelapnya dini hari. Bahkan dinginnya suhu udara saat itu pun sama sekali tak mengganggu keduanya. Dan entah bagaimana, posisi mereka kini sudah berubah, Sasuke menyender pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar Sakura, sedangkan Sakura tengah bersandar ke dadanya dalam dekapannya. Begitu nyaman mereka berdua rasakan. Hingga alam mimpi kembali menyapa keduanya.

oOo

"Eeeenngh..."

Sakura menggeliat pelan saat mendengar suara kicauan burung di sekitarnya. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seraya berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tertidur.

Bluuuuush...

Pipinya memerah taktala mengingat bahwa semalam ia memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dalam dekapan pria tersebut. Dan lebih malu lagi setelah tau bahwa kini ia sedang tertidur di balkon kamarnya sembari bersandar di dada Sasuke. Sakura bangkit secara perlahan, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke.

" Terimakasih, Sasuke_-kun_."

_Cuuup..._

Sakura mengecup pelan pipi Sasuke. Ia tersenyum manis kala melihat wajah polos dari sang Uchiha yang sedang tidur.

"Ah, aku akan mandi dulu dan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita." Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Setelah Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke yang sebenarnay telah terjaga sedari tadi itu pun membuka kelopaknya dan menampilkan iris onyx yang berdampingan dengan permata merah semerah darah. Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang dicium oleh Sakura barusan.

Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia malah menjadi tak tenang seperti ini?

"Tch, menyebalkan saja!"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri menghadap halaman rumah Sakura. Suasana pagi yang masih berkabut membuat ia merasakan dingin yang sedari semalam tak ia sadari. Apa karena semalam ia tidur dengan memel–

"Aaaarrgh..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Sasuke_-kun_? Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke menoleh dan terlihat Sakura yang baru saja mandi dan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tampak kulitnya yang begitu putih dan mulus seperti porselen, belahan dadanya yang mengintip dari celah handuk kecil itu membuat Sasuke yang pada dasarnya adalah pria normal menjadi merona.

Sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura pun mendelik. "Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lihat, Bodoh?"

"Hn, aku tak sengaja melihatnya." Sasuke tetap berusaha tenang meski kenyataannya kini ia tengah kesulitan menormalkan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu begitu cepat.

"_Pervert_! Sudah, cepat mandi sana!"

"Iya.. Iya.."

...

"_Waah, coba liat! Kenapa Haruno-san bersama orang itu?"_

"_Iya, bukankah dia itu Uchiha Sasuke yang kabarnya bukan anak manusia?"_

"_Iya, apa kau tau, dia memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda?"_

"_Benarkah? Itu mengerikan..."_

"_Tampan sih, tapi banyak yang bilang dia itu pembawa sial."_

"_Kasihan sekali Sakura-san, ia seharusnya tak bersama pria seperti itu."_

Suara bisikan terdengar dari berbagai sudut saat Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke, tapi tak satupun mereka tanggapi. Sakura terus saja berjalan seraya sesekali berceloteh riang mengajak ngobrol Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan deheman seadanya seperti biasa. Tentu saja mereka menjadi bahan gunjingan. Betapa tidak? Sakura termasuk gadis yang cukup populer di Oto _High School,_ karenanya tak heran jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian murid lainnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia sebenarnya cukup tampan dan banyak gadis yang jatuh hati kepadanya, namun gadis-gadis itu harus berpikir ribuan kali lagi setelah tau jika Sasuke memiliki dua warna iris yang berbeda. Hah, sangat miris, bukan? Tapi hal tersebut tidaklah dipermasalahkan oleh keduanya. Sakura sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Baginya, cukup ia bersama Sasuke, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak perduli dengan yang lain.

Dan dari sudut kelas lain dimana Sasuke dengan Sakura baru saja melewatinya, nampak seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah mengepalkan kepalan tinjunya. Iris matanya diselimuti amarah, manik emerald pucat yang biasanya nampak dingin dan datar itu kini menyipit menatap tak suka pada dua insan yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersama seraya berbincang. Gadis _pink_ itu, gadis yang dulu amat ia cintai. –Ah tidak, sepertinya sampai sekarang pun hatinya juga masih menyayangi gadis itu. Meski ia tau bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura telah berakhir. Tapi apa daya, perasaannya tak bisa sejalan dengan keinginannya.

_Buuugh..._

Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah itu menghantam tembok yang tak bersalah demi melampiaskan kekesalannya. Darah segar mengucur dari jemarinya. Hatinya terasa ngilu, perasaannya sesak sampai bernafaspun ia merasa kesusahan.

"Cih!_ Kuso_!"

oOo

"Hn, sudah sampai. Cepat masuk!" ucap Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di depan ruang kelas Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke_-kun_. Emmh, aku akan ke ruang klub saat makan siang nanti. Tunggu aku, ya!"

"Hn."

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sendiri.

"_TEMEE_!"

Sasuke yang baru saja masuk kelas, harus rela telinganya langsung sambut suara cempreng milik sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hn, tidak usah berteriak, Bodoh!" Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tempatnya duduk di pojok kelas.

"_Teme_, ceritakan padaku! Kenapa kau bisa bersama Haruno dari kelas sebelah itu? Kau tau, dia begitu cantik dan pintar. Banyak lelaki yang berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah bersamamu?" tanya Naruto dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hey, _Teme_! Jawab pertanyaanku!" desak Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn, sudah jelas karena aku lebih baik dari semua pria yang barusaha mendapatkannya, kan?" jawab Sasuke menyombongkan diri seraya menyeringai kecil. Meski ia tau bahwa yang ia ucapkan tadi hanyalah sekedar gurauan, tapi tak ada salahnya kan bila dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban 'sok' dari Sasuke itupun hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Jangan bercanda, _baka Teme_!" ucap Naruto seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Entahlah, kami hanya tidak sengaja bersama. Itu saja," balas Sasuke cuek membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan manik saphire miliknya.

"Kau berhutang satu cerita kepadaku, _Teme_!"

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah, _Dobe_."

Mereka terus berdebat sampai akhirnya bel tanda masuk memisahkan keduanya karena Ibiki-_sensei_ yang masuk kelas dan akan memulai pelajaran pertama.

oOo

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Dobe_?" bentak Sasuke pada Naruto yang kini malah sedang asyik bersantai di atas sofa dalam ruang klub miliknya.

"Aa, ruangan ini milik sekolah, dan aku sudah terdaftar sah sebagai siswa disini, jadi aku juga punya hak menggunakan ruangan ini, _baka Teme_."

_Tuing..._

Muncul satu perempatan siku di dahi Sasuke, ia kesal karena sedari istirahat tadi Naruto terus mengikutinya. Sekarang, pria dengan rambut jabrik pirang itu malah seenaknya menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang ada dalam lemari es di ruangan klub tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak masalah jika Naruto harus berada di ruangannya. Namun bukankah siang ini Sakura akan mengunjunginya, akan menjadi masalah jika Naruto sampai tau bahwa Sakura bahkan sering berkunjung ke klub nya. Oke, jadi sebenarnya sumber dari kegelisahan Sasuke saat ini adalah gadis dengan rambut _soft pink_. Tapi, kemanakah ia? Ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang, tapi gadis berisik itu sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya.

_Tok... Tok..._

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar pintu diketuk dari luar. Ia segera bangkit bermaksud membukakan pintu. Namun Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menyambut tamunya.

"A-ano, ma-maaf. A-apa Sasuke-_san_ ada?" Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut indigo dan iris seputih mutiara lautan itu menunduk malu.

"Hinata?" Naruto memandang heran kepada gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya tersebut, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Ah, kau bilang mencari Sasuke, ya? Masuklah, dia ada di dalam." Naruto membukakan jalan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk bertemu Sasuke.

Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tak bergeming dari tempat dimana ia duduk, "I-ini _bento_ u-untukmu. Ka-kalau tidak suka, kau bo-boleh membuaangnya." Hinata menyodorkan sekotak bento untuk makan siang Sasuke sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia harus menahan rasa malu beserta degupan jantungnya karena saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, pria yang ia taksir sedari pertama ia masuk di Oto _High School_ tersebut.

Sasuke cukup terkejut, karena baru kali ini ada orang lain selain Naruto –dan tentunya Sakura– yang masuk ke ruang klub, apalagi kali ini gadis di hadapannya itu tengah menawarkan sekotak bekal makan siang untuknya.

"Hn, terimakasih." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang tetap datar, sebenarnya ia sedikit kecewa karena bukan gadis indigo itulah yang ia harap memberikan sekotak bento untuknya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu." Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata pun berbalik dan segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan dengan melewati Naruto.

Keadaan hening sesaat setelah Hinata menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke diam sembari menatap datar pada kotak bento yang diberikan Hinata.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memakannya, _Teme_?" Naruto bertanya seraya mendekati Sasuke dan membuka kotak bento. "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan. Aku sangat lapar."

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah," sahut Sasuke membiarkan Naruto yang mulai melahap isi bento.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang menghadap lapangan basket sekolahnya, dari situ ia juga bisa menatap kelas Sakura. Ah, Sakura? Kalau dipikir-pikir, gadis pink itu belum juga datang memenuhi janjinya yang akan mengunjunginya. Ah sudahlah, kenapa juga ia mesti memikirkan hal tidak penting itu.

"Nyaaamm... Enak sekali, _Teme_! Kau yakin tidak mau mencobanya?" Naruto berkata dengan makanan yang masih penuh di mulutnya, membuat Sasuke jijik melihat cara makan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak."

"Teme, apa kau tau? Hinata, gadis yang memberikan bento ini adalah teman sekelas Sakura Haruno. Ku rasa ia menyukaimu," Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan memandang serius kepada Sasuke.

"..." Hening, tak ada sahutan dari Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Haruno Sakura, ya?"

Sasuke masih tak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian melangkah menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan klub dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengerti bahkan oleh Naruto sekalipun.

_Krriiiet..._

Setelah pintu tertutup lagi, kini tinggalah Naruto seorang diri di ruangan tersebut. Naruto masih tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak bento yang sudah ia tandaskan isinya. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik itu tersenyum hambar yang entah ia tujukan kepada siapa.

"Padahal aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak di bangku SMP, tapi malah kau yang ia lihat, Teme." Naruto meringis, timbul rasa sesak bercampur perih yang begitu tak nyaman pada perasaannya. Gadis yang ia suka, malah menyukai sahabatnya sendiri. Miris sekali.

Hah, seharusnya ia tak merasakan perasaan konyol seperti ini.

oOo

Sasuke berjalan diantara lorong-lorong sekolah. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia hanya membiarkan langkah kakinya menuntunnya hingga sekelebat bayangan kembali menghantui pandangannya.

_Srrreeet..._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Bayangan itu lagi, ya? Pria berambut raven itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun. Atau bahkan jika itu adalah roh, ia seharusnya juga bisa merasakannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja." Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya hingga ia berhenti tepat dibawah tangga menuju atap sekolah. Saat ini seharusnya sudah berlangsung jam pelajaran terakhir, tapi rasanya ia ingin membolos saja. Sasuke menaiki tangga tersebut dan membuka pintu. Benar saja, di atap tak ada siapapun. Sunyi dan sepi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pinggiran atap dimana disitu terdapat kawat pembatas. Pria stoic itu memandang lurus ke halaman belakang sekolah, disitu terdapat beberapa pepohonan rindang yang sepertinya cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat beristirahat menghabiskan waktu luang. Namun pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada dua orang insan yang salah satunya ia kenali. Ya, siapa lagi gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink kalau bukan Sakura. tapi, sedang bersama dengan siapakah dia? Seorang lagi adalah pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah. Sasuke tak cukup jelas melihatnya dari atas.

Bukankah Sakura sudah berjanji akan menemaninya siang ini, tapi gadis itu tidak datang dan sekarang ia malah melihatnya sedang berdua di halaman belakang sekolah dengan pria lain. Oke, apa kali ini kau cemburu, Sasuke? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Masa bodohlah dengan gadis itu, ia tak peduli. Begitulah pikirnya berusaha mengelak akan apa yang tengah melanda perasaannya.

Berusaha untuk menghiraukan atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit biru yang nampak begitu cerah dengan arak-arakan awan putih yang tertiup angin. Namun tak bisa, rasa ingin tahu Sasuke akan apa yang tengah Sakura lakukan bersama pria itu jauh lebih besar.

Pria dengan rambut model emo itu kembali memandang ke halaman belakang sekolah, dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang berpelukan dengan pria berambut merah tadi. Sedikit rasa kesal muncul memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Cih!"

Sasuke menyipit memandang tak suka pada pemandangan dibawahnya itu. Merasa jengah akan hal tersebut, Sasuke pun bermaksud kembali menuju ruang klub. Tetapi baru saja hendak membalikkan badan, Sasuke melihat arwah dengan rambut terulur panjang berwarna putih pucat yang berada tak jauh dari posisi dimana Sakura berada. Arwah tersebut hanya diam dan memandang Sakura yang masih berpelukan. Sasuke membuka kontak lensa matanya, ia berkonsentrasi agar dapat melihat arwah tadi dengan jelas.

Rambut putih pucat panjang terurai, mengenakan gaun yang juga berwarna putih selutut, wanita itu terlihat melayang tak menapaki tanah, dan sedikit aura gelap yang menyelimutinya. Siapakah dia? Sasuke merasa tak pernah melihat arwah itu sebelumnya di sekitar sekolah ini.

_Krrriiiing..._

Bel pelajaran usai berbunyi, membuat Sasuke sebentar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok arwah tadi. Sakura pun juga terlihat bergegas melepaskan pelukan pemuda merah itu dan berlalri menjauhinya. Sasuke menatap datar pada Sakura yang berlari menuju koridor sekolah. Raut wajah stoic yang dengan setia terpajang itu sama sekali tak menampakkan bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit khawatir juga kesal kepada gadis pink tersebut. Siswa-siswi lain mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang. Sasuke kembali menjelajahi pandangannya ke halaman belakang untuk mencari sosok arwah wanita tadi. Namun sepertinya arwah itu sudah menghilang.

"Tch."

Sasuke memasang kembali kontak lensa berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan atap menuju ruang klubnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk, antara kesal dan khawatir pada Sakura, juga penasaran akan sosok arwah dan pria yang tadi memeluk Sakura.

Sesampainya di depan ruang klub, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya.

_Kriiieeeet..._

Disana sudah tidak terdapat Naruto lagi, namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah keberadaan Sakura yang tengah terduduk di sofa dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Rupanya gadis itu segera kemari setelah mengambil peralatan sekolahnya di kelas setelah bel pulang tadi.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menegadahkan kepalanya, ia berdiri menyambut Sasuke namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari pria tersebut. "A-ano, maaf karena tadi siang aku tidak sempat kemari padahal aku sudah berjanji kepadamu," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke berjalan melalui Sakura menuju mejanya dan mulai membuka laptop hitam miliknya, "Hn. Kau tak perlu kesini lagi. tak ada yang membutuhkanmu disini," jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar namun terdengar angkuh. Menyakitkan memang, dan Sasuke sadar akan hal itu. Tapi, rasa kesal yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya karena melihat Sakura bersama pria merah tadi jauh lebih kuat menggerogoti hatinya. Mengesampingkan rasa bersalahnya, Sasuke lebih memilih melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Sakura terdiam membatu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pasalnya, kata-kata pria itu begitu tepat menusuk dadanya. Bagaimana bisa, baru saja semalam pria itu datang menghiburnya, memberinya tempat yang sangat nyaman dan hangat untuk bersandar melepas lelah dari segala masalahnya. Kini pria tersebut malah mengatakan bahwa ia tak dibutuhkan. Ya, mungkin memang benar jika keberadaannya sama sekali tak dibuthkan. Karena selama ini selalu ia lah yang malah menyusahkan Sasuke. Tapi, tetap saja kata-kata itu terasa menyayat hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau keberadaanku mengganggumu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas segalanya," ucap Sakura pelan namun berusaha tegas.

Sakura memakai tas selempangnya dan mengambil buku-buku miliknya yang ia taruh di atas meja. Kemudian gadis itu pun berbalik dan bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruan klub. Tapi, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

_Syuuuut..._

Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke merasa kesal, namun ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa kesal. Padahal hanya melihat gadis ini bersama pria lain saja membuat ia merasa sesak yang amat tak nyaman bahkan membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Seperti ada sedikit rasa tidak rela.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepala Sakura dan mencium bibir gadis tersebut dengan paksa. Sakura yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke tersebut pun berusaha untuk memberontak. Sasuke tak tinggal diam, ia menekan kepala gadis itu agar tetap dalam posisinya dan memperdalam pagutannya. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Sakura kecil menyebabkan gadis dengan iris viridian lembut itupun terpaksa membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, pria tersebut segera memasukkan lidahnya dan menyapu bersih seluruh rongga mulut Sakura secara paksa. Sakura yang merasa sudah tak tahan karena merasa kekurangan oksigen itu pun mendorong Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan berhasil, Sasuke terdorong beberapa lankah kebelakang. Setelah lepas dari pelukan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah merasa cukup, gadis bersurai soft pink itu mendekati Sasuke, lalu ...

PLAAAK...

Ya, Sakura menamparnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hiks... Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh! Hiks..." Sakura berkata dengan nada terisak. Bahunya bergetar dan sorot wajahnya menampilkan rasa takut dan kecewa.

"..."

Mendengarnya, sekejap membuat rasa bersalah memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Sekarang lihatalah, ia berhasil membuat Sakura menjadi ketakutan kepadanya.

"Kau–" Sakura menyipitkan emeraldanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan penuh amarah, "–Kau brengsek!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura pun berlari keluar ruangan klub meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Sasuke bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya. Rasanya amat perih saat melihat punggung Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu. Dan kini, ia hanya terdiam mematung. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke tertunduk, dadanya terasa sakit, matanya memanas tapi ia tak bisa menangis.

"AAAAAAHH..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Dan suara itu, Sasuke yakin adalah suara Sakura. Langsung Sasuke berlari keluar ruangan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri tapi tak ia temukan Sakura. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat tas selempang dan beberapa buku yang ia yakini milik Sakura itu berserakan di atas lantai koridor. Lalu, kemanakah pemiliknya?

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk tenang. Namun tidak bisa, selain karena perasaan bersalah yang masih membayanginya, memikirkan bahwa kini Sakura telah menghilang juga semakin membuatnya kalut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sasuke mengambil tas dan buku-buku milik Sakura, lalu ia berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi itu sembari meneriakkan nama Sakura berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura tak ada. Gadis itu bagaikan lenyap ditelan bumi tanpa jejak

Lalu, apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan sekarang?

* * *

...

Apabila aku berlari kedepan

Kau berjanji akan melindungiku dari belakang

Tapi saat aku sedang berlari

Aku merasa takut untuk menoleh kebelakang

Aku takut kalau ternyata kau tak ada

Aku takut kau lelah mengejarku

Aku takut kau tak lagi melindungiku

...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

oOo

* * *

A/N : Huwaaaaaaah... *tepar* Gilaaaaaa. -_- lama gak nyentuh fic ini gara-gara waktu kesita untuk UN, pas mau ngelajutin lagi entah kenapa malah lupa sama ide-ide awalnya -_- jadilah fic ini sangat ngaret updetnya. Saya terpaksa membaca ulang kembali chap fic ini dari awal dengan teliti dan berusaha menggali kembali ide-ide awal jalan ceritanya. Beneran lupa. Asli blank dah. Tapi berbekal keyakinan kuat dan support dari reader sekalian juga sedikit paksaan dari temen-temen yang sampai ngirim inbox buat nerusin nih fic, akhirnya chap 4 ini kelar juga. :D *Usap Peluh* Maaf ya, minna.. maaf kalau jalan cerita di chap ini agak aneh... Chap 5 saya usahakan akan lebih baik.. *semoga*

Eh, Ayy minta doanya ya semoga nilai UN Ayy bisa memuaskan. agak takut juga sih soal kimia nya ituuu lhoooo yang bikin gregetan -_- #malah curcol#

Oke dah, sekian dulu bacotan saya, mohon umpan baliknya ya reviewnya dan pendapatnya juga mengenai chap ini. Saran atau sekedar salam senyum sapa (?) juga boleh ;)

Sampai jumpa ya di chap 5 berikutnya~~ ^_^

* * *

Pelaihari, 03 Mei 2013

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	5. Chapter 5

Halooo, minna~ saya updet cepet kan? *tebarbunga* hehe.. Oke, sekarang bales _review_ dulu ya.. ;)

**detaayu75 : **iyaa ini udah dilanjut... review lagi ya! ;)

**iya baka-san** : iya tuh.. sasuke gak tau diri ;/ kasian sakura nya .. T_T review lagi ya, Onee-chan ;)

**Name Shiha-chan **: suka ya? Makasih :* iya nih udah saya updet... _review_ lagi ya!

**Mikyo** : iya nih Sasuke gak tau kalau itu cemburu... :D iya, ini udah updet... _review_ lagi ya!

**Beautyfulangellovegmai. Com** : iyaa.. ini udah saya updet kok :D maaf ya kalau gak bisa super kilat.. modem gak ada pulsa nih :p eh, _review_ lagi ya!

**My Review** : iya ini udah updet kok... makasi udah bilang bagus :D *Sodorin permen* _review_ lagi ya!

**Nina317Elf** : iya.. saya udah belajar semaksimal kemampuan saya.. semoga hasilnya memuaskan seperti yang saya harapkan.. amiin Makasih ya atas _support_-nya.

**SaGaaRi Uchiha** : iya nih.. sasu mulai lope lope nih sama saya *SALAHWOY* Saku kemana? Cari aja jawabannya di chap ini.. hehehee yosh, _review_ lagi ya!

**Fivani-chan** : hahhaa.. kan biar greget gitu :3 biar mereka menggalau... *ditandang* eh, eh, yang didukung Cuma sasusaku aja? Ayy gak didukung juga nih? ;( hehehe becanda :D _review_ lagi ya!

**Sasusaku uciha** : aduuuh jadi gak enak nih ;( maaf ya kalau saya updetnya ngaret banget.. maaf banget.. Sakura kalau jadian lagi sama Gaara, ntar Sasuke gimana donk? :D Hehehe... hantu itu adalah... *jrengjreng* RA HA SI A ;) Ini udah updet.. _review_ lagi yah!

**Uchiharuno **: iya nih :D karena ayah kerja di pelaihari, jadi terpaksa pindah ke sini sementara. Eh tapi Cuma 2 tahun aja. Karena udah lulus SMA, saya mau pulang ke jawa lagi. :D #Malahcurcol. Benarkah makin greget? Wah senengnya :D Ayy juga cinta kamu daah :* :* ini udah updet.. _review_ lagi ya!

**Me**: iya ini udah updet ^_^ _review_ lagi ya!

**Hikari Matsuhita** : Huuu... maaf deh kalau lama updetnya :P wkwkwk... iya sih bener juga.. biar orang gak ngucilin dia terus *Peluk Sasuke*. _Review_ lagi ya!

**Ocha chan** : bagus? benarkah? *hug* kok takut horor sih? Tenang aja, ada Sasuke yang akan menjagamu dari hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran *Chidori.* Sasori gak minta tolong sama Sasuke karena Sakura gak lagi dalam bahaya. Coba aja deh baca di chap ini. ;) _review_ lagi ya!

**Tita ttuttz** : wuuih.. mkasih udah bilang keren... *pelukcium* ini udah updet tapi maaf gak bisa kilat. _Review_ lagi ya :D

**SSasuke 23** : Mistis apa'an? Kemarin itu romantis ;D *Ngarangsendiri.* "hantunya itu pacar Gaara? Sakura dibawa lari hantunya?" Sok tau deh :P coba aja baca di chap ini.. *kabuuuuuuur*

**Kiki RyuEunteuk** : ndak... bukan sama hantu cewek rambut putih :D coba aja baca di chap ini... udah updet.. tinggal _review_nya lagi ya!

**Lhylia Kiryu** : "arwahnya tunangan Gaara?" emh... bener gak ya? Ya liat aja di chap ntar ;D udah updet nih.. _review_ lagi ya!

**Fava ritsuka** : fuh... maaf deh kalau updetnya lama :P syukurlah kalau suka sama SasuSaku yang mulai menggalau itu :D heheee.. wah pertanyaannya bakal buka jalan cerita nih :D liat ntar aja di kelanjutannya.. _oke_?

**Tsurugi De Lelouch :** waah.. seperti pembawa acara aja. Kayak dalang di acara on the sp*t aja ;D *tendang* makasih ya atas doanya.. ;D _review_ lagi!

**Sasa-hime** : yeyey... saya juga suka Sasu :* *Shannaro* Sasu ilang ke hatiku aja :p *kabur bawa sasu.* hahaha.. kamu lucu.. _review_mu buat saya ngakak ;D

**Putri Hassbrina** : Holaaaaa jugaa :D Mkasih atas doanya :* iya gak apa-apa kok, asal masih ngikutin ceritanya terus aja saya udah seneng bgt :DD _Review_ lagi ya! ;)

**Bluepinkgirl** : salam kenal juga Syida-san :D waaah syukurlah kalau puas... eh, eh, sekolah Sasu, Saku, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata itu di Oto. Di chap sebelumnya ada kesalahan ya? :D wkwkwk maaf ya... khilaf *Alesan aja loe!* _review_ lagi ya! :D

**Nelshafeena **: spooky itu apa ya? -_-a *authorkuranggaulnih* syukurlah kalau bisa bikin penasaran.. :D *tebar permen.* oke, _review_ lagi ya!

**Hanazono yuri** : kyaaaaa... :D ini udah updet... _review_ lagi ya!

**Sadika** : iya nih... semuanya menggalau.. sekedar bocoran aja nih buat kamu.. ntar Hinata juga saya buat berkemampuan sejenis Sasuke. :D oke, ini udah updet.. _review_ lagi ya! :D

**Always Sasusaku** : Huaaaaa... baru baca fic ini ya. Makasih karena udah mau baca :* ini udah updet.. semoga suka ya sama chap 5 ini.. _review_ lagi!

**Sami haruchi 2 **: hayooo.. jawabannya ada di chap ini :D silahkan baca sendiri... *ditendang*

**Lala **: iya.. kan udah saya bilang dari awal ;D

**Uchiha Dian-chan** : yeaay.. makasih karena udah lope lope sama fic abal ini :* _review_ lagi ya!

.

* * *

.

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**The One of My Eyes**_

_**By**_**: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

_Pairing_ : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

_Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance_

_Dedicated for all the readers_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 5**

"SAKURAAA..."

Sasuke terus meneriakkan nama itu berulang-ulang. Ia berlarian kesana kemari berkeliling area sekolah. Dari halaman belakang, lapangan basket, aula, kantor guru, laboratorium, seluruh ruang kelas, bahkan toilet pun sudah ia periksa. Namun nihil, tak ada keberadaan Sakura disana.

"Haaah... Haaaah..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Nampaknya berlari keliling sekolah cukup membuat tenaganya terkuras habis. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke berlari menuju dimana ia memparkirkan motornya. Jika memang Sakura diculik dan dibawa kabur ke luar area sekolah, pastinya ia masih tak jauh dari sekolah ini. begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Sialnya ia tidak punya nomor ponsel dari gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut.

Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah tak dapat lagi berpikiran jernih. Pria tersebut bahkan tak mempunya tujuan kemana akan mencari Sakura. Tapi yang pasti, ia harus menemukan Sakura bagaimanapun itu caranya.

_Ckiiiiit... Brrruuuuaaaghh..._

Karena kurang berkonsentrasi pada jalan, Sasuke hampir menabrak bus. Karena oleng, ia akhirnya terjatuh ke trotoar di pinggir jalan. Beruntung ia tak mendapatkan luka parah.

Sasuke bangkit dan kembali menaiki motornya bermaksud untuk melanjutkan pencarian Sakura. Namun sebuah bayangan akan sosok wanita berambut panjang putih terurai seperti yang ia lihat di halaman belakang sekolah tadi kini kembali muncul. Arwah wanita tersebut memandang Sasuke dengan sorot tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Berusaha mengabaikan arwah tersebut, Sasuke memasang helmnya dan kembali menghidupkan motor _sport_nya. Saat akan menarik gas, arwah tersebut kemudian membuka mulutnya seakan hendak berbicara kepada Sasuke.

'_Sakura itu milikku...'_

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Arwah tersebut mengatakan sesuatu mengenai Sakura. Tapi pemuda dengan raut stoic itu ragu jika ia hanya salah dengar saja.

'_Sakura milikku...'_

Lagi! Ya, Sasuke mendengarnya lagi. Meski samar, tapi sepertinya ia tak salah dengar. Arwah perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap tajam pada arwah di hadapannya tersebut. Mesin motor yang tadi terlanjur ia hidupkan, kini ia matikan kembali.

'_Sakura milikku...'_

"Dimana Sakura?" bentak Sasuke keras. Beruntung keadaan jalanan sedang sepi sehingga tak perlu khawatir jika ia akan dianggap gila karena berteriak seorang diri.

Arwah wanita itu tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi itu hanya menatap kosong kepada Sasuke. Secara perlahan, semilir angin bertiup pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, arwah wanita tadi pun juga mulai memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang seolah terbawa deru angin.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya kacau. Mulai dari kemunculan sosok arwah misterius, lalu Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kini sosok arwah wanita tadi malah berkata bahwa Sakura adaah miliknya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini?

_Drrrrt... Drrrrrt..._

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar. Pria dengan raut stoic itu mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"_Teme, aku tadi melihat Sakura bersama Gaara. Tapi Sakura terlihat tidak suka karena ia berusaha memberontak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku memberitahukanmu tentang hal ini."_

"Gaara?" Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa asing dengan nama yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"_Iya, Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku. Yang ku tahu dia dulu sempat menjadi pacar Sakura."_

Sasuke terkesiap. Darahnya serasa mendesir. Mantan Sakura, ya? Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah pria berambut merah yang tadi memeluk Sakura di halaman belakang sekolah? Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa kesal.

"Kemana mereka?"

"_Entahlah. Aku berpapasan dengan mobilnya di jalan. Saat itulah aku melihat Sakura yang seolah sedang memberontak di dalam mobil. Dan yang ku tahu mobil tersebut milik Gaara."_

Sasuke semakin merasa kesal. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria dengan nama Gaara itu kepada Sakura. Jika Gaara sampai melakukan hal yang buruk, maka Sasuke berpikir bahwa ia pun tak akan segan untuk memberinya perhitungan yang setimpal.

"Naruto, kau dimana?"

"_Aku di jalan dekat apartmenmu."_

"Aku segera kesana. Tungggulah di apartmenku."

_Klik..._

Sambungan panggilan terputus. Sasuke segera melajukan motornya menuju apatment untuk menemui Naruto. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia begitu panik. Ia bahkan tak peduli bahwa ia berulang kali hampir menabrak pengguna jalan lainnya. Baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun telah tiba di depan apartmennya. Disana rupanya Naruto telah menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Sasuke turun dari motornya dan menghampiri dimana mobil Naruto terparkir. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam itu pun kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Apa penjelasanmu, Teme?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Nampaknya ia juga menganggap ini merupakan permasalahan serius.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menceritakan kejadian mulai dari Sakura yang berada di ruang klub, mereka bertengkar hingga akhirnya suara teriakan Sakura sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang klub. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi, Sakura benar-benar diculik?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang seolah ragu mengingat bagaimana dulu Sakura sangat intim dengan Gaara.

"Entahlah." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Jelas terlihat bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang frustasi.

"Apa kau sangat mencemaskannya, eh?" goda Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"..." Sasuke tak membalas. Ia hanya menatap sebal kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa rencanamu?" Naruto menatap kedepan. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Meski baru kali ini bagi seorang Naruto melihat Sasuke benar-benar mencemaskan orang lain. ditambah lagi, orang lain tersebut adalah seorang perempuan. _Oke_, catat ini dalam rekor dunia!

"Aku akan mencari Sakura."

"Dengan cara bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang tengah memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan.

"Entahlah. Kau punya saran?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi tadi aku berpapasan dengan mobil Gaara yang menuju daerah barat. Jalan kesana kemungkinannya ada dua. Dia keluar kota atau ke daerah pinggiran Oto," terang Naruto santai.

"Tidak mungkin kita memeriksa keduanya. Apa kau tidak tau tempat tinggal Gaara, atau paling tidak rumah kerabatnya yang menuju daerah itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi ada seseorang yang bisa kita tanyai. Namanya Kankuro, dia adalah kakak Gaara yang kebetulan teman lesku dulu." Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengutak-atiknya. "Untunglah aku masih menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Sebentar, aku akan coba menghubunginya dulu," ujar Naruto seraya menekan tombol dial untuk mulai menyambungkan panggilan.

"_Moshi-moshi..."_ terdengar sebuah suara maskulin yang menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Kankuro-_san_?"

"_Ah, Naruto? Ada apa?"_

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Boleh. Kapan?"_

"Secepatnya. Karena ini begitu darurat. Apa saat ini kau sedang ada kegiatan?"

"_Tidak ada. Aku sedang berada di kafe dekat rumahmu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menyusul kesini. Aku akan menunggumu."_

"_Oke_, 10 menit aku akan segera tiba."

_KLIK..._

Panggilan diputus oleh Naruto. Ia menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lagi.

"Sekarang kita temui Kankuro dulu." Naruto berkata seraya mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan membawanya kembali menyusuri jalan raya menuju tempat yang sudah ia janjikan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pelan. Sepertinya pemuda dengan wajah stoic itu mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto. Entahlah... Pikirannya kacau untuk saat ini.

oOo

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Naruto?" Pemuda yang bernama Kankuro itu bertanya seraya menyeruput kopi pesanannya.

"Ini tentang Gaara," sahut Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa dengan adikku itu?"

"Ah tidak, kami hanya ingin menemuinya saja. Apa kau tau dimana ia berada?" tanya Naruto. Ia berusaha setidaknya Kankuro tidak mengetahui mengenai pencarian Sakura. karena bisa saja yang ia lihat itu salah.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya dirumah dalam beberapa hari ini karena sibuk dengan berbagai tugas kuliahku," jawab Kankuro dengan tenang. "Tapi jika kau mau, aku akan menelponnya untukmu," sambungnya lagi.

"Boleh." Naruto menyahuti dengan nada riang.

"Sebentar," ucap Kankuro seraya mulai mencoba menghubungi adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa kali Kankuro mencoba menelpon, tapi tidak diangkat oleh Gaara. Akhirnya pada panggilan yang kesekian kalinya, barulah adiknya tersebut mengangkat panggilannya.

"Gaara, kau sedang berada dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Sudah, katakan saja kau sedang berada dimana!"

"..."

"Ha? Mau apa kau disana?"

"..."

"_Oke_, nikmati liburanmu, _Otouto_!"

_KLIK..._

"Katanya dia sedang berada di Konoha. Tempat persisnya dia tidak mau mengatakan. Dia tidak mau aku datang menyusulnya dan mengacaukan liburannya. Hah, menyebalkan sekali dia." Kankuro berkata dengan muka kesal seraya kembali meminum kopinya beberapa teguk.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Konoha? Itu cukup jauh dari sini." Naruto juga mengambil cangkir capuccino miliknya dan meminumnya hingga tandas seperempat.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi disana Gaara memiliki villa pribadi pemberian dari paman saat ia berulan tahun kemarin. Coba saja kalian cari kesana." Kankuro mencoba memberi masukan.

"Boleh kami minta alamatnya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Kankuro seraya menuliskan alamatnya di kertas nota yang memang tersedia di setiap meja kafe tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Kankuro." Naruto menyalami Kankuro sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih.

"_Oke_." Kankuro balas menyalami Naruto seraya membalas cengiran Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang diperlukan, Naruto bersama Sasuke segera pamit dan kembali ke mobil bermaksud untuk mebicarakan langkah yang akan mereka ambil berikutnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Kita ke Konoha," sahut Sasuke pelan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Rupanya ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura. "Ke apartmenku, aku ingin naik motor saja kesana."

"Sesuai permintaan anda, tuan Sasuke." Naruto menyahuti Sasuke dengan nada lucu yang dibuat-buat. Membuat pemuda beriris onyx tersebut sedikit mengerling sebal kepadanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ke Konoha, ya? Itu berarti dia harus ke tempat asalnya. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan sekaligus juga tempat dimana ia dibuang. Apa kau siap, Sasuke? Karena akan ada cukup banyak masalah yang menunggumu di desa itu.

oOo

"Lepaskan aku!" terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman pria yang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku akan melepasmu jika kau berjanji untuk tidak kabur," sahut seorang pria yang berambut merah seperti darah.

"Aku tidak akan lari." Sakura menjawab dengan nada sebal. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut membentuk raut wajah kesal yang membuatnya tampak sangat imut. Gaara yang melihatnya pun jadi tersenyum kecil dan mengalah.

"Baiklah." Gaara melepaskan tangan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan sendiri. "Ayo, masuk!" sambungnya lagi setelah membuka pintu villa yang begitu besar.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu membawaku kemari? Dan apa yang akan dikatan Matsuri-san jika tau bahwa akus edang bersamamu?" Sakura bertanya dengan masih mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam villa.

"Berlibur. Dan Matsuri baru saja berangkat ke Suna sepulang sekolah tadi. Jadi dia tidak akan tahu," sahut Gaara dengan santai. Ia menjatuhkan tas sekolahnya ke atas sofa yang berada tepat di ruang tersebut. Setelahnya, pemuda dengan manik emerald redup itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka gorden, menyebabkan cahaya matahari sore masuk mebuat ruangan tersebut lebih hidup.

Sakura terpana. Kejadian seperti ini pernah ia lihat dulu. Ya, dulu saat ia sedang belajar bersama dengan Gaara di rumahnya. Gaara membuka gorden jendela kamarnya. Sejenak, segala kilas balik akan kebersamaan mereka dulu pun kembali berputar dalam pikiran Sakura. Semua terngiang dengan sangat jalas, bagaimana saat Gaara mengucapkan kata cinta, dan bagaimana pula pemuda tersebut mengatakan perpisahan. Hal itu membuat Sakura menitikkan air matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? Padahal... padahal ia sudah hampir melupakan segala kenangan bersama pemuda merah yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia malah membawanya seperti ini lagi?

"Saku?" Sebuah panggilan yang begitu dekat, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Kau kenapa?" Gaara menangkupkan sebelah tangannya pada pipi kanan Sakura.

"..."

Suara yang masih sama seperti dulu. Begitu dingin namun entah mengapa terasa hangat bagi Sakura. Nada penuh perhatian yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura terdiam dalam biusnya. Bius yang mengantarkannya pada rasa ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ya, Sakura masih dapat merasakannya. Semua masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kau menangis. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Gaara menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan begitu lembut dan penuh kasih.

Sakura terkesiap. Kehangatan tangan Gaara yang tengah mengelus pipinya itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Perasaan kasih yang berusaha ia pendam itu kini membuncah kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu saja," jawab Sakura pelan seraya memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Rasanya begitu sakit jika harus bertatapan dengan iris yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya tersebut. Gadis musim semi itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, untuk mencegah air matanya turun kembali.

Gaara yang melihat sikap Sakura tersebut membuatnya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia juga merasakan rasa sakit, tidak hanya Sakura saja. Gaara bahkan tau, bahwa sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukannya ini adalah salah. Membawa Sakura dengan paksa ke Konoha dengan alasan ingin berlibur bersama gadis tersebut.

Ah, sungguh konyol sekali. Ia hanya mengikuti nurani dan perasaannya saja. Ditambah dengan adanya sedikit rasa kesal terhadap pemuda yang ia lihat berjalan bersama Sakura tadi pagi di sekolah, membuatnya tak bisa menahan perasaannya dan malah membawa Sakura paksa agar mau menemaninya.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Ayo, ku tunjukkan kamarmu!" ucap Gaara seraya menarik lengan Sakura, namun kali ini dengan lembut. Tidak sekasar pada saat pertama mereka tiba.

Sakura hanya menuruti ucapan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. ia percaya bahwa Gaara tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura tahu bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang baik.

Gaara memilihkan kamar di lantai dua untuk Sakura. sengaja ia pilihkan demikian agar Sakura dapat menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang cukup indah. Terlihat Sakura cukup senang dengan pilihan kamarnya tersebut. Begitu sampai, Sakura langsung menuju balkon dan tak hentinya sorot kagum terpancar dari manik emerald tersebut. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura pelan sambil melihat betapa manisnya Sakura yang sedang kegirangan seperti ini.

Sakura menatap Gaara. Dua pasang emerald itu beradu pandang dalam diam. Sakura bisa melihat, ada rindu untuknya yang disampaikan oleh Gaara lewat sorotan matanya. Begitupula Gaara yang tahu tentang perihnya luka yang tergambar jelas pada sepasang manik viridian di hadapannya tersebut. Keduanya paham. Keduanya mengerti bahwa mereka saling merindu.

Gaara memeluk pinggang Sakura, sedangkan gadis _cherry blossom_ itu memeluk leher Gaara. Keduanya masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Saling berusaha mengartikan tentang perasaan masing-masing. Gaara menarik badan Sakura mendekat. Seolah mengerti, Sakura pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Mereka berciuman dengan lembut. Tak ada nafsu, hanya ciuman lembut namun sarat akan rasa kasih dan perasaan rindu yang tergambar.

Saat mereka sedang tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang yang penuh kepedihan tersebut, tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benak Sakura wajah seorang pemuda lain. Pemuda yang mana akhir-akhir ini telah bersamanya menghabiskan waktu. Pemuda dengan wajah _stoic_ yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura meledak-ledak dan tersenyum riang. Pemuda dengan wajah angkuhnya namun memiliki sisi lain yang begitu hangat dan penuh perhatian. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo yang menemani dan menghiburnya semalaman saat ia sedang bersedih. Pemuda yang memiliki dua iris mata berbeda warna yang terlihat begitu indah bagi Sakura. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini berhasil masuk dan mengisi relung hatinya yang kosong.

Mengingat semua tentang Sasuke, membuat Sakura secara tak sengaja pun mendorong Gaara kebelakang dengan keras hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ada apa ini? seharusnya ia senang karena bisa berada dekat lagi dengan Gaara. Tapi, kenapa ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke? Gadis blossom tersebut kemudian berjalan melewati Gaara.

"A-aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini," ucap Sakura kikuk tanpa menoleh kepada Gaara.

"Aa."

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari villa. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak yang masih berada tak jauh dari villa milik Gaara. Pikirannya begitu kacau saat ini. bahkan tanpa disadarinya air matanya telah menggenang sejak ia meninggalkan villa. Gadis dengan iris viridian lembut tersebut berhenti tepat dimana disitu terdapat tempat duduk dengan banyak pohon disekitarnya sehingga membuat rindang. Sakura duduk dan memandang pemandangan sekitar. Kalau tidak salah ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ayahnya dulu tinggal di Konoha. Mereka lama tak berkunjung kemari sejak kematian kakeknya –keluarganya yang terakhir di Konoha– meninggal.

Konoha begitu sejuk. Tidak seperti Oto yang panas dan penuh dengan polusi udara setiap harinya. Sakura menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Rasanya begitu segar. Dari situ ia dapat melihat villa milik Gaara yang berdiri dengan kokohnya dengan dikelilingi berbagai pepohonan.

Saat teringat akan ciuman yang lakukan bersama Gaara barusan, membuat Sakura kembali merasakan perih. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh permukaan bibir ranumnya. Kenapa ia merasa sedikit menyesal akan ciuman yang tadi? Kenapa? Apa karena...

Sasuke?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Tidak mungkin ia menyesal telah berciuman dengan Gaara tadi karena pemuda stoic tersebut. Tidak mungkin.

Tapi, kenapa malah nama Sasuke yang muncul saat ia mencoba memikirkan hal lain? gadis berambut _soft pink_ tersebut tersenyum kecil kala mengingat kejadian dimana Sasuke dengan bodohnya datang mengunjunginya, naik ke balkon lewat pohon. Lalu memeluknya dan berkata bahwa pemuda tersebut akan selalu melindunginya.

Tunggu! Berbicara mengenai Sasuke, Sakura ingat bahwa ia bertemu Gaara sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang klub –setelah bertengkar dengan Sasuke– di koridor. Dan ia ingat betul bahwa ia berteriak karena ditarik paksa oleh Gaara untuk mengikuti pemuda berambut merah itu. Tas beserta buku-buku yang ia bawa pun jatuh di koridor saat Gaara menariknya. Oh, tidak! Apa yang akan Sasuke kira kalau melihat itu? Ya, pemuda itu pasti sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi, mengingat tentang pembicaraan terakhir mereka...

"_Hn. Kau tak perlu kesini lagi. tak ada yang membutuhkanmu disini"_

"_Aku minta maaf kalau keberadaanku mengganggumu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas segalanya,"_

Juga saat Sasuke memeluknya dan kemudian menciumnya dengan paksa.

_DEG..._

Semua bayangan akan kejadian terakhir bersama Sasuke di ruang klub pun memenuhi pikiran Sakura. Saat Sasuke mengusirnya. Saat pemuda tersebut menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Lalu saat pemuda itu menciumnya dengan kasar.

_Tes... Tes..._

Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang itupun kini kembali menganak sungai. Sakura menangis seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa, ia juga tidak tahu. Sedihkah ini? Sedihkah ia karena Sasuke berkata seperti itu kepadanya?

_Ckiiiiit..._

Suara decitan ban kendaraan yang berhenti, terdengar tak jauh dari tempat dimana Sakura berada sekarang. Gadis musim semi tersebut pun menoleh ke sumber asal suara.

_Deg... Deg... Deg..._

Sakura terkejut. Disana terlihat pemuda yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya itu sedang berdiri disamping motor _sport_nya. Sasuke tampak kacau dengan peluh bersimbah yang membasahi keningnya. Rambutnya pun terlihat lepek karena keringat yang sampai bertetesan di helainya. Wajah pemuda itu begitu sarat dengan kecemasan memandang Sakura.

Sakura tercengang. Tak ia sangka bahwa Sasuke akan berdiri disana. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apakah pemuda itu mengkhawatirkannya?

Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura. Tak ia hiraukan tatapan bingung dari gadis merah muda itu. Lalu tanpa disangka, pemuda Uchiha tersebut langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Begitu erat seakan tak mau lagi melepasnya.

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

...

Apa yang akan kau lakukan

Saat dua pilihan menggantung di depan mata

Aku atau dia?

Kau pilih yang mana?

Yang kau cinta dan kau sayang

Tapi,

Sayangnya aku bukan pilihan

Aku tidak ada dalam pilihan

...

_**To Be Continued**_

**oOo**

* * *

**A/N **: Lalalalala~ saya frustasi buat chap ini. -_- saya nyadar diri kalau saya gak ada bakat buat feel dalam sebuah cerita yang bikin pembaca jadi 'ngeh' *gantungdiri.* saya gak yakin nih bisa memuaskan reader pada chap ini. pasti terlalu datar T_T Gomenasai.. saya udah berusaha sebisa saya... mohon maaf kalau hasilnya malah mengecewakan.. T_T dan itu adegan SasuSaku nya gak ada sama sekali. Cuma ada di bagian akhir sebentar banget malah langsung saya potong.. wkwkwk. *Dihajar*

Chap 6 udah selesai saya ketik. Disitu ada Hinata dan Gaara yang siap mengguncang hubungan SasuSaku, lho. *Jder.* Juga, arwah pengganggu pun mulai berdatangan menghantui mereka. :D mau di updet kapan ya enaknya? Mueheehehee ;P

Oke, sekian dulu ocehan saya, mohon _review_nya ya para pembaca sekalian.. :D silahkan tuang segala keluh kesah, pertanyaan, pendapat, saran serta kritik. Atau sekedar salam senyum sapa pun juga boleh... ;)

Dan sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ya... ^_^/~

Pelaihari, 13 Mei 2013

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


	6. Chapter 6

Oke, ketemu lagi dengan Ayy :D hahahaa... bales review dulu, ya! ;)

**UchihaRikendo : **makin menarik? wah makasih :* hehehe...

**Detaayu75** : hahaha.. iya donk, Sasuke emang yang paling keren :* ckckck... ini udah updet sekilat yang saya bisa... _review_ lagi ya! :*

**Adlin Afifaah **: waaah.. penname-mu hampir sama dengan nama asli saya lho. Cuma beda satu huruf aja *Gakpenting* Momen SasuSaku di chap ini sudah saya tambah2in nih gara-gara baca _review_ request-an mu.. moga puas ya.. :D untuk typo, maaf.. itu udah tradisi -_- hehe.. _review_ lagi yah! ;)

**Uchiharuno phorepeerr** : iya nih.. panasss tapi dikit kok :P tergoda sama Hinata? Hmmmm ntar deh saya pertimbangkan.. *tendang* nih disini udah saya buat Saku jadi 'terikat' sama Sasuke.. jadi kamu gak usah cemas lagi :* _oke_? Umm, _review_ lagi, ya!

**Putri Hassbrina** : Amiin... benarkah makin suka? Aihh, makasih :* :* ini udah updet secepat yang saya bisa... semoga suka di chap ini dan jangan lupa _review_ lagi! ;)

**Jellalna** : jiaaah -_- arwah yuri? Ah ide bagus juga :D *Shannaro!?* ini udah saya updet chap 6 nya.. moga suka, ya! Dan kalo berkenan, _review_ lagi! ;)

**Iya baka-san** : addduhh.. di chap ini Ayy buat Onee-chan jadi greget sama SasuSaku.. eh atau greget sama Hinata ya? Auk ah :P _review_ lagi nee-chan...

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : yapzz... betul..betul..betul.. halang rintang sudah menghadang kisah SasuSaku saat ini... *cipokSasuke* hehe... _review_ lagi!

**Fivani-chan** : iyaa tuh.. ToT kok Gaara asal nyosor ke Saku sih? Kan seharusnya nyosor ke Ayy aja.. *Buang* hehe.. :P Ini udah updet. _Review_ lagi, ya!

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk :** iyaa.. ini udah updet lagi :D

**Aku** : aih.. kurang dingin ya? *masukin Sasuke ke dalam kulkas* hehehe.. salam kenal juga ya ;) dan makasih karena udah mau _review_ fic Ayy ini :* :* _review_ lagi ya!

**SaSaku ToCherry** : iya.. ini udah saya updet cepet :*

**Lhylia kiryu** : hohoho.. saya updet cepet lagi lho.. :* :* Dan semoga gak kesel sama SasuSaku disini yang makin 'euh' ... _review_ lagi ya!

**Sweet Ave Maria** : iyaa, pelaihari itu di Kalsel :D saya sekolah disini 2 tahun, mungkin sebentar lagi pindah ke Jawa Timur.. heheh

**Sasa-hime** : wkwkwk.. yang pasti Sasu keringetan jadi tambah kereeeeen.. Hyaaaaaaa *histeris sendiri* hehee.. _review_ lagi, ya ;)

**Uchiha Dian-chan** : wkwk.. iya kan biar bikin Sasu frustasi kalau Saku ngilang.. :P eh, ini udah saya updet lagi.. _review_, ya!

**PCherry** : _**Oke**__**oke**_, saya terima request darimu :* saya udah nyelipin secuil momen romance SasuSaku. Semoga suka ya :D dan jangan lupa untuk _review_ lagi!

**Sami haruchi 2** : iyaa.. ini SasuSaku udah banyak kok di chap ini :D *boong* hehehe... _review_ lagi, ya! :*

**My **_**review**_ : UWAAAOOO... makasih udah dibilang keren :D Iyaa.. ini udah saya updet secepat yang saya bisa... _review_ lagi ya! :D

**Hikari Matsuhita** : iyaa.. di chap ini bahkan arwahnya udah mulai ganggu Saku lho :D

**SSasuke 23** : iya juga sih.. semua pada nebak arwah yang nyulik Saku.. -_- tapi kan gak bikin galau kalau yang nyulik itu arwah.. lebih seru kalau Gaara yang nyulik.. :P *kabuur sama Naruto*

**Always sasusaku** : yeyeye... saya juga seneng bgt nih bisa updet lagi.. :* heheee.. iya, di chap ini udah saya selipin beberapa adegan SasuSaku, semoga kamu bisa puas ya ;D jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_nya lagi!

**Me** : iyaaa... ini udah updet lagi :D

**Hanazono yuri** : iyaaa. Ini udah updet secepat yang saya bisa.. semoga puas ya sama chap ini.. ;)

**Sasu love saku** : wkwkw.. kan emang bikin greget kalau yang jadi 'ketiga' itu Gaara dan Hinata *tendang* tapi di chap ini ada banyak scene SasuSaku yang romantis kok :P bahkan ada yang 'anget' wkwkwk... ini udah saya updet.. wajib _review_ lagi, ya!

**Sasusaku uciha** : keren? Benarkah? *pelukcium* semoga gak ngaret lagi dah.. hehehe.. maklumin aja, kemarin kan lagi sibuk2nya persiapan UN. Hehehe.. iya nih, di chap ini udah Ayy masukin beberapa scene romantis SasuSaku. Semoga suka, ya! Dan jangan lupa _review_ lagi ;)

**Mikyo** : saya juga.. ngebayangin Sasu yang lagi keringetan karena habis lari dengan muka penuh rasa khawatir.. UWAAAAH *HisterisSendiri* ku-kurang panjang? padahal udah selalu saya usahain lebih dari 10 halaman word lho tiap chapternya.. *tepar ngetiknya* hehe.. _review_ lagi, ya! :*

Yosh, udah selesai bales ripiuw nya.. kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama, saya mohon maaf.. karena nih ngetik balesannya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk -_-

_Oke, back to the story_!

* * *

.

Tak pernah aku menginginkannya...

Terlahir dengan mata ini...

Aku tak suka

Mata kiri ini...

Aku membencinya

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?

Kalau seandainya aku boleh memilih,

Aku tak ingin terlahir dengan mata sialan ini

**.**

**.**

_**The One of My Eyes**_

_**By**_**: Kamikaze Ayy**

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

_Pairing_ : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

_Genre : Supranatural, Mysteri, Suspense, and Romance_

_Dedicated for all the readers_

_**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**_

_**NO FLAME!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter : 6**

"Sa..Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura tercengang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Apa barusan ia mendengar pemuda itu meminta maaf? Apa ia tak salah dengar, eh?

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura hanya dapat melafalkan nama itu. Entah mengapa ia bingung harus berkata apa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Sakura kuat. Nampak jelas ada rasa penyesalan yang teramat dalam pada tatapan onyx itu.

"Maaf karena aku berkata kasar kepadamu," jelas Sasuke yang seraya memandang lembut manik viridian milik Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Kata-kata yang seharusnya dengan mudah ia rangkai itu kini menjadi absurd. Terlalu abstrak untuk ia ungkapkan.

"Kau menangis?" lanjut Sasuke lagi setelah melihat adanya jejak linangan air mata di pipi Sakura. pemuda itu kemudian mengambil inisiatif dengan menghapus bekas air mata dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa aku yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya pemuda itu lagi seraya mengelus lembut pipi Sakura.

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan akan pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, di saat seperti ini lidahnya malah terasa kelu dan kaku. Karena bingung dalam merangkai kata-kata, Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke mengerti akan maksudnya yang tak dapat diutarakan lewat sepatah kata.

Pemuda berambut raven itu terkejut saat dipeluk Sakura. Ia tak menyangkan bahwa gadis _pink_ itu akan melakukan hal demikian. Karena yang ada di pikirannya adalah Sakura marah karena perkataannya tadi di sekolah dan akan sangat sulit untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Tapi, lihatlah! Sakura malah memeluknya. Dan entah mengapa jauh dari dalam hati Sasuke merasa amat senang.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi saling memeluk. Beruntung karena keadaan jalanan sedang sepi. Sehingga tak perlu khawatir orang akan memandang mereka aneh karena berpelukan mesra di pinggir jalan seperti sekarang. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher dan bahu Sakura. Indra pembauannya dipenuhi oleh aroma segar yang menguar dari gadis Haruno tersebut. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Woi, mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Naruto berkata dengan suara lantang yang membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura lantas otomatis saling melepaskan pelukan. Mereka berdua terlihat kikuk.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan horor yang hanya dibalas cengiran wajah tak berdosa milik tuan muda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ia cukup penasaran akan alasan Sasuke yang berada di Konoha.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati lewat mobil saja itu pun kemudian keluar dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Tentu saja untuk mencarimu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tau, Sasuke sudah seperti orang gila karena mencemaskanmu sej–"

_Buaagh..._

Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto yang dibalas rintihan kecil kesakitan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura terdiam. Meskipun sekilas, ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidaklah sedang membual belaka. Apa itu berarti Sasuke benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Ah, rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam rongga dadanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa bahagia.

"Maaf, karena aku sudah membuat Sasuke-_kun_ khawatir," ucap Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berdeham dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Mati-matian dia berusaha untuk menahan ekspresi itu.

"Lalu, bisakah kita menolong sesorang yang tengah pingsan di dalam mobilku?" Naruto berkata dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya melirik tajam kepada Naruto.

"Haah... lihat saja, ayo!" Naruto berbalik dan kembali menuju dimana ia memarkir mobilnya.

Setelah pintu mobil bagian belakang dibuka, terlihatlah seorang perempuan manis dengan rambut indigo panjang terurai yang sedikit berantakan. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam. Keadaannya nampak kacau. Pakaiannya lusuh dan kotor. Nampak sedikit darah segar yang berada di dahinya.

"Astaga, Hinata?" Sakura langsung mengambil tindakan pertama untuk menolong gadis Indigo yang dibawa Naruto itu. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan kiri Hinata yang tampaknya masih stabil.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Dobe_? Kau menabraknya?" tanya Sasuke seraya memelototi Naruto. Sasuke berangkat ke Konoha dengan naik motor _sport_-nya, sedangkan Nrauto menyusul dengan menaiki mobilnya sendiri juga. Jadi mereka tidak bersama. Karena itulah, Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata. Tak heran jika pemuda raven itu kini mencurigai Naruto telah berbuat tindakan kriminalitas pada Hinata.

"Tenang, _Teme_! Aku tidak menabraknya. Aku menemukan dia yang terkapar dalam mobilnya yang menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan tadi. Sepertinya ia merupakan korban tabrak lari," jelas Naruto seraya menatap sebal pada Sasuke yang masih melihatnya dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Cepat bawa Hinata ke villa itu! Lukanya harus segera diobati," perintah Sakura seraya menunjuk sebuah villa megah milik Gaara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"I-iya." Naruto segera kembali ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya ke villa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri segera kembali mendapati motornya dan bergegas menyusul Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah sampai, Sakura bergegas menyuruh Naruto membawa masuk dan membaringkannya diatas sofa. Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu kemudian mengambil air dan mencari Gaara untuk menanyakan dimana kotak P3K berada. Gaara terkejut karena sakura pulang sambil menanyakan kotak P3K, ditambah dengan kedatangan tiga orang lain lagi yang mana salah satunya tengah terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi kacau. Tapi Sakura berjanji akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah ia mengobati Hinata terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, sekarang biar aku coba bersihkan dulu lukanya," ucap Sakura seraya membersihkan darah di dahi Hinata yang hampir mengering.

"Apa lukanya serius, Sakura-_chan_? Apa kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Sepertinya ia adalah orang yang paling cemas akan keadaan gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu," sahut Sakura pelan dengan masih membersihkan luka Hinata secara hati-hati. "Sepertinya lukanya tidak terlalu serius. Aku masih bisa mngatasinya sendiri," lanjut Sakura lagi. Perempuan _soft pink_ itu masih serius merawat luka Hinata. Membersihkannya, kemudian memberi antiseptik agar lukanya bisa steril dari bakteri dan virus, hingga membebatnya dengan perban. Pekerjaannya terlihat begitu rapi. "Aku sempat masuk anggota PMR, jadi hal seperti ini aku cukup bisa menanganinya." Sakura berkata bangga seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto.

"Kau berbakat, Sakura-_chan_."

"Terimakasih. Baiklah, aku mau membereskan obat-obat ini, kalian ngobrollah dulu. Dan jangan sampai kalian membangunkan Hinata!" ucap Sakura sembari membawa peralatan P3K dan baskom air untuk ditaruh ketempatnya semula.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan ini Sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Gaara seraya menunjuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menatap Gaara dengan ekspresi datar miliknya.

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab Gaara datar.

Kemudian Naruto menceritakan secara singkat kenapa mereka menyusul ke Konoha. Tentu saja dengan menyensor bagian dimana Sasuke terlihat begitu depresi karena hilangnya Sakura. Gaara hanya mengiyakan. Ia juga tidak keberatan jika mereka berada di villa miliknya untuk menikmati liburan. Karena toh pada dasarnya pemuda dengan rambut merah itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berlibur bersama Sakura berdua. Ia hanya tidak mau menghabiskan liburannya seorang diri di villa besar itu.

_Sreeeet..._

Sasuke menangkap secara sekilas ada bayangan yang melintas. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Namun lagi-lagi bayangan itu tak dapat ia temukan. Entah itu hanya perasaannya saja atau...

_PRAAAANG..._

"Sakura?" ketiga pemuda yang masih bercengkerama –tepatnya hanya Naruto dan Gaara, sedangkan Sasuke tetap diam– itu segera berlari menuju dapur dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Gaara berlari duluan dengan kemudian disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Saku?" tanya Gaara cemas seraya datang menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri dalam diam tanpa ekspresi. Pandangannya kosong. Nampak cangkir jatuh pecah berserakan diatas lantai saat Sakura hendak membuat kopi untuk mereka.

"Saku?" Gaara kembali mengulang panggilannya. Namun tak ada jawaban. Sakura tetap diam.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Kali ini Naruto yang memanggil seraya menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu terhenyak dan segara menoleh pada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah mencemaskan keadaannya. Emerald yang biasanya selalu ceria itu kini berkilat ketakutan. Entah apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berlari menubruk Sasuke dan memeluk erat pemuda raven tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_... aku takut," ucap Sakura pelan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke.

Naruto hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi kepada gadis itu?

Sedangkan Gaara, diam seraya memandang tajam pada kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan di depan matanya tersebut. Apakah Sakura sudah benar-benar melupakannya karena pria beriris onyx itu? Namun dengan cepat segera Gaara tepis pikiran itu karena melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini,

"Sssshh... tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih ketakutan dalam dekapannya. Pemuda berwajah stoic itu memegang pundak Sakura yang masih bergetar, kemudian secara perlahan melepas pelukan Sakura dan memandang wajah gadis itu lamat-lamat. "Sakura, tenaglah! Sekarang ceritakan kepada kami! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terlihat seperti masih ketakutan. Tak tega dengan keadaan Sakura, Sasuke pun kembali mendekap gadis _cherry_ tersebut. ia membenamkan kepala gadis itu pada dada bidangnya dan mengelus pelan surai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke kamarnya saja," sahut Gaara yang masih merasa cemas akan keadaan Sakura. "Kau bawalah Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai atas! Letaknya paling ujung dari tangga," ucap Gaara pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut. "Naruto, kau ikut aku! Bawa Hinata yang masih di ruang tamu, aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuknya," titah Gaara lagi yang kali ini ditujukan pada Naruto.

Mereka kemudian bergerak sesuai perintah Gaara. Sasuke dengan pelan memapah Sakura menaiki tangga hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

_Krrriiiieeet..._

Sasuke menutup pelan kamar Sakura. Pemuda tersebut kemudian membawa Sakura untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Sakura masih saja meringkuk ketakutan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut raven mencuat itu menjadi bingung sendiri tentang bagaimana cara menenangkannya.

"Sakura, tenanglah! Ceritakan kepadaku, Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" ucap Sasuke pelan seraya mengelus rambut Sakura.

Gadis _blossom_ itu kemudian mendongak menghadap Sasuke. Iris emerald tersebut masih tampak ketakutan dan shock. "Aku melihatnya, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berkata dengan nada parau. "Aku melihat hantu itu berwujud sama seperti diriku. Rambutnya sama denganku," sambung Sakura lagi pelan.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan ucapan Sakura. Arwah yang berwujud sama seperti Sakura? Apa maksudunya?

"Ssssh... sudah. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu!" ucap Sasuke seraya kembali membawa Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Aku akan menjagamu, Sakura. Jadi, tenanglah!"

"..."

"Percayalah kepadaku!"

Ucapan Sasuke entah mengapa membuat dada Sakura terasa hangat. Perasannya yang sedari tadi merasa ketakutan karena sosok arwah perempuan dengan untaian rambut berwarna sama dengannya itu perlahan lenyap tergantikan rasa damai karena dekapan pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menggumam pelan. Membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kecil. Senyuman tulus yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

_Syuuut..._

Bayangan itu lagi! Sasuke manajamkan pandangannya. Ia mengawasi setiap sudut kamar Sakura. Lalu pandangannya terfokus kearah balkon. Disana terdapat seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam namun lebih panjang dan terlihat agak berantakan dari miliknya. Yang membuat Sasuke menjadi terkejut adalah, matanya. Ya, pria tersebut memiliki mata persis seperti dirinya. Sharingan?

"Kau akan kembali kepadaku, Sasuke!" Arwah tersebut berkata seraya menyeringai. Sasuke hanya balas menatap dengan datar.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut Sasuke pelan. Namun cukup keras untuk di dengar Sakura yang tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Sakura ikut mendongak melihat kearah pandangan Sasuke di balkon. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu juga mendapati pria paruh baya sedang menyeringai ke arah Sasuke. Dan lagi, iris matanya yang berbeda warna. Sebelah matanya berwarna merah seperti darah sama persis seperti milik Sasuke.

Reflek Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke semakin erat. Sadar bahwa gadisnya tersebut sedang merasa ketakutan, Sasuke pun berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, Sakura! Aku akan selalu melindungimu, ingat?" ucap Sasuke dengan tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada sosok arwah di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hahahaha... Nampaknya gadis itu adalah orang yang cukup penting bagimu, eh?" kata arwah itu seraya memandang tajam pada Sakura.

"Katakan saja apa maumu!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tegas. Tidak nampak adanya gentar atau rasa takut sedikitpun dari pemuda stoic itu.

"Sudah ku katakan, bukan? Aku mau kau kembali kepadaku."

Sasuke menatap arwah pria misterius itu dengan tajam.

"Tapi kurasa, saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Aku akan kembali saat purnama penuh berada tepat diatas langit. Sampai saat itu tiba, persiapkan dirimu, Cucuku!"

_Wuuuuussshhh..._

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, arwah pria paruh baya itu kemudian menghilang bersama deru angin malam yang mulai berhembus di Konoha.

"Sa...Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam menatap balkon dengan pandangan kosong.

"..."

"Arwah siapa itu, Sasuke-_kun_? Nampaknya ia mengenalimu," tanya Sakura seraya menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Sasuke datar.

"..."

Sakura terdiam. Ia punya firasat buruk bahwa sebentar lagi akan datang masalah besar yang membawa bahaya bagi keselamatan mereka semua.

"Tidak perlu takut! Ada aku disampingmu," tegas Sasuke yang seolah mengerti akan kegundahan hati Sakura.

"Iya," balas Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke dengan hangat.

Lama mereka terdiam. Saling menyelami pikiran masing-masing tentang apa yang baru saja mereka alami.

"Sakura, aku masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian di ruang klub tadi. Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa kesal kepadamu saat itu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kesal kepadaku? Kesal kenapa?" tanya Sakura seraya memiringkan kepalanya jenaka. Membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dan lucu.

"Aku hanya merasa kesal saat melihatmu bersama Gaara di halaman belakang sekolah siang tadi. Karena itu, aku malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadamu," jelas Sasuke lagi dengan nada datar, namun Sakura dapat rasakan adanya ketulusan disana.

Tunggu! Sasuke kesal karena melihat ia sedang bersama Gaara? Apa itu artinya Sasuke ... cemburu?

_Cuuup..._

Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke terkejut dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura pendek. "Dengan begitu kita impas, bukan?" lanjut Sakura lagi seraya tersenyum kecil. Begitu tampak amat manis.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Perlahan tangan kanannya menarik dagu Sakura agar kembali mendongak menatap iris onyx miliknya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dua kristal hijau itu memandang langsung pada dua onyx yang mana salah satunya adalah onyx palsu.

"Belum impas, Nona."

Sasuke memajukan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Dan mereka pun kembali berciuman panjang namun kali ini sama sekali tidak ada unsur paksaan dan kekerasan seperti ciuman mereka yang pertama kali.

Sakura memejamkan kedua iris emeraldnya. Bisa ia rasakan kelembutan ciuman Sasuke yang sarat akan rasa kasih sayang serta penyesalan. Dan gadis itu, dengan senang hati pun membalas tiap kecupan Sasuke. Bahkan saat lidah Sasuke mengetuk permukaan bibirnya untuk meminta akses lebih lanjut, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Sasuke yang mencumbunya dengan lembut. Sungguh Sakura sangat menikmati ciumannya kali ini bersama Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura melepaskan pagutannya demi menarik nafas. Ia hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, namun tak memberi kesempatan lama, Sasuke langsung menariknya kembali dalam ciuman panjang berikutnya yang penuh nafsu. Sakura yang meski merasa kewalahan, tetap berusaha membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Mereka yang pada awalnya berada dalam posisi duduk itu, entah sejak kapan kini sudah menjadi posisi berbaring dengan tubuh Sasuke menindih Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan berat badannya agar tak menindih tubuh Sakura, dan tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiri Sakura. Saat tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak turun ...

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Sakura-_chan_, makan malam sudah siap. Gaara menyuruh kita untuk segera turun." Terdengar suara Naruto dari luar kamar.

Sontak Sakura dan Sasuke saling melepaskan diri. Sakura segera merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat aktifitasnya bersama Sasuke barusan.

"I-iya, aku akan segera turun." Sakura menyahuti dengan nada kikuk meski sebenarnya Naruto tetaplah berada di luar kamar.

Setelah terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu kamar, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Emh, ayo kita makan dulu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berkata pelan dengan gugup.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa sedikit kecewa...

_Cuuup..._

Ternyata tanpa disangka, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan mengecup pelan kening Sakura. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung membuka pintu kamar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih termanggu. Sakura menyentuh keningnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ribuan kupu-kupu itu serasa melesak berhimpitan dalam rongga dadanya. Sakura mulai mengerti alasan kenapa ia tak merasa nyaman dengan ciuman Gaara tadi sore. Ya, sepertinya penyebabnya memang Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Sakura pun segera turun dan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan malam.

oOo

"Aku akan membawakan makanan untuk Hinata keatas," ucap Naruto saat mereka sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Tunggu, biar aku buatkan susu dulu untuk Hinata." Sakura berkata seraya pergi ke dapur dan mulai membuat susu hangat

Tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul kembali sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Hinata juga segelas susu putih hangat.

"Ini, suruh Hinata untuk makan kalau dia sudah sadar. Aku juga akan melihat kondisinya setelah mencuci piring terlebih dahulu," ucap Sakura kepada Naruto seraya mengerling jenaka.

"_Oke_, Sakura-_chan_." Dan pemuda pirang jabrik itupun melesat menuju kamar Hinata seraya membawa nampan berisi menu makan malam dari Sakura tadi.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya pun segera menuju ruang tengah untuk bersantai seraya menyalakan televisi yang ada di sana. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena sejak ia menyalakan televisi, pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Pemuda tampan itu masih memikirkan arwah yang dikatakan Sakura dan arwah pria misterius yang ditemuinya dikamar Sakura tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh mereka darinya?

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana jika arwah itu malah meneror Sakura. Sasuke berpikiran demikian berdasarkan kenyataan bahwa arwah-arwah itu pun kini mulai berani menampakkan diri di hadapan Sakura. Karenanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa keselamatan Sakura juga sedang terancam.

"Tch!"

Sasuke berdiri dan bermaksud untuk meminta secangkir teh atau kopi hangat pada Sakura di dapur. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama Gaara. Mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam seraya bercengkrama dengan akrab. Sekilas, perasaan kesal itu kembali menelusup dalam pikirannya.

Tak ambil pusing dengan keakraban dua insan itu, Sasuke terus berjalan dengan cuek dan mengambil cangkir lalu kemudian menuangkan teh hangat yang ada di poci, yang nampaknya memang sudah Sakura siapkan.

Sakura yang sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tak enak karena kedapatan sedang bercanda bersama Gaara, meski mereka belum mengikrarkan suatu hubungan, tapi dengan perlakuan di kamar tadi berarti mereka 'kan sudah memiliki ikatan spesial. Meski itu hanya anggapan dari pihak dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara. Ketiganya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sembari ditopang oleh Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke membalas dengan heran yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau keluar kamar?" Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gadis indigo tersebut. "Naruto, kenapa kau malah membawa Hinata berjalan-jalan?" Kini Sakura memelototi Naruto.

"Dia sendiri yang memaksa, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berkata seraya masih membantu Hinata berjalan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Dia bilang kalau dia ingin menemui Sasuke," jelas Naruto seraya melirik sahabat ravennya yang hanya berdiam diri dengan tampang datar andalannya seolah berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli.

"Bertemu denganku?" sahut Sasuke dingin namun terkandung nada heran.

"Ya begitulah. Ada yang ingin Hinata-_chan_ bicarakan berdua denganmu, _Teme_."

"Bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emh.. ano, bi-bisakah kita membicarakannya ha-hanya berdua?" ucap Hinata dengan tergagap. Manik mutiara lautnya itu berkilat menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menggantikan posisi Naruto yang sedari tadi menopang tubuh Hinata agar gadis tersebut dapat berjalan. "Ayo kita keluar sebentar!"

"I-iya..."

Sasuke kemudian membawa Hinata berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati. Mereka meninggalkan dapur dimana di situ masih terdapat Naruto yang hanya dapat memandang dengan tatapan terluka. Juga Sakura yang bahkan kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras demi menahan airmata yang hendak meluncur dari peraduan emeraldnya. Cemburu, kah?

Sedangkan Gaara, pemuda tersebut diam dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring setelah melihat ekspresi Sakura saat Sasuke pergi keluar bersama Hinata. Pemuda bermata emerald pucat itu sebenarnya juga mati-matian tengah menahan rasa kesalnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak dapat bersama Sakura lagi 'kan?

Ya, mereka sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit karena orang yang mereka kasihi. Ironis sekali, bukan?

...

Tak salah 'kan, kalau aku menaruh harapan?

Harapan masa depan tentang kisah kita,

Kepada Tuhan yang maha mengetahui...

Ku yakin kau akan mengerti,

Karena pada senyummu, selalu ku rasakan bahagia.

Pada bahagiamu, selalu ku ucapkan syukur.

...

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N : ** Jreeeeng... Jreeeeng... :D Gimana chap ini? galaunya kerasa gak? Hehehe *tendang* feelnya dapet gak? Horornya seru gak? *banyaknanyaloe!* hehe... kayaknya Gaara adalah pihak yang paling menderita yah di chap ini -_- entahlah.. ntar saya pikir-pikir lagi deh mau saya buat gimana ntar tuan Sabaku itu. *Buagh!* dan itu.. arwah-arwahnya udah mulai berdatangan ;D *tebarbungamelati*

Yah, kalau jalan ceritanya terlihat aneh, maaf ya... saya juga kadang bingung sendiri lho *Jduagh!?* wkwkwk... _Oke_ deh, kalau ada yang mau disampaikan uneg-uneg nya tentang fic ini, baik berupa protes, kritik, saran juga pendapat.. silahkan tuangkan di kolom _review_ aja yah! Atau yang mau sekedar salam senyum sapa dengan Author juga silahkan... ;) *sokakrabbangetloe!* hehe.. Chap depan mungkin udah gak bisa updet secepat seperti sekarang -_- yah pokoknya tergantung support dari readers semua deh..

Eh iya, kalau gak keberatan, saya ada buat satu fic dengan genre hampir serupa dengan The _One of My Eyes_, pair SasuSaku juga. Judulnya _**Kiss and Die**_, minta saran dan pendapatnya juga ya untuk fic itu kalau berkenan membaca. *MalahPromosi!?* hehehe.. saya jamin dah, ceritanya gak kalah seru kok dari fic ini ;) *WoyStopIklan!*

_Oke_, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ya~~

Pelaihari, 19 Mei 2013

Salam Hangat Selalu,

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
